Just you and me
by Caskett.of.course
Summary: Petite histoire qui commence avant l'épisode " To love and die in L.A", qui se poursuit après le dernier  awesome!  épisode !   J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**Chap 1**

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans l'appartement, ce qui réveilla la jeune detective Kate Beckett. Encore endormie, elle se redressa pour prendre son portable, où était affiché le nom du capitaine Montgomery.

« Beckett » murmura la jeune femme, qui voulait poursuivre sa nuit.

« Hi ! Euh.. Je n'ai pas de bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer detective », bafouilla le capitaine, visiblement embarrassé « Mike Royce a été assassiné ».

Il y eut un long silence. La jeune femme était incapable de dire quoique ce soit tellement elle était choquée d'apprendre la mort de son ancien formateur.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé » ajouta le capitaine, comprenant la douleur de sa meilleure detective « J'ai décidé de vous envoyer à L.A pour résoudre cette affaire, j'ai pensé que vous seriez la mieux placée.. L'avion est dans 2h, alors.. »

« Vous avez bien fait, monsieur » dit la jeune femme, coupant le capitaine. « Dites à Castle qu'il a au moins une semaine de vacances » ajouta Beckett, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Très bien, je lui dirais dès qu'il fera jour ! » dit-il. « Faites attention à vous Beckett. »

« Oui, monsieur, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Bonne nuit monsieur » termina la jeune femme, qui raccrocha, encore secouée par cette nouvelle.

**XXXXX**

Beckett était arrivée à L.A, comme prévu, où elle était attendu par deux policiers, qui l'a conduisirent sur la scène de crime. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever sur la côte Ouest. Arrivée sur la scène, après avoir parlé à la légiste comme à son habitude, elle décida de revoir son formateur. Elle souleva alors le drap, et voyant le visage sans vie de son ancien ami, versa une larme, remplie de culpabilité. En effet, pendant tout le trajet, elle s'en voulait. _Tout est de ma faute ! Si on ne l'avait pas arrêté, il serait encore en vie _pensait la jeune femme, pleine de remords. Mais devant son corps, elle ne trouva qu'une chose à dire, simple, banale, mais vraie :

« Je suis désolée Mike »

**XXXXX**

« Hi Castle ! C'est Javier ! C'est juste pour te dire que t'as au moins une semaine de vacances bro', Beckett est sur une enquête à L.A donc pas besoin de venir pour trouver de l'inspiration ! Profite bien de ta semaine pour faire...hmh... Je sais pas quoi ! »

C'est le message qu'écouta l'écrivain dès son réveil. Lorsque le message se termina, l'écrivain eut un sourire malicieux : _T'inquiètes bro ' je sais déjà ce que je vais faire _murmura le jeune homme. Castle prit les clés de sa Ferrari qui se trouvait sur le lit, et partit rapidement de sa chambre d'hôtel. En effet, il était lui aussi à L.A, invité par le réalisateur du film _Nikki Heat_ pour assister au tournage de quelques scènes. Mais tout à coup, il n'était plus vraiment intéressé par le tournage..

**XXXXX**

« Detective Beckett ! » appela un jeune officier de police.

« Yep ? » répondit la jeune femme sans lever le nez du dossier _Mike Royce._

« Quelqu'un aimerait vous voir ! » ajouta le jeune garçon, le visage encore poupon.

« Ok. Qui est-ce ? » interrogea la jeune femme, levant la tête et visiblement surprise qu'on la connaisse à L.A.

« Votre partenaire préféré, detective » dit Castle, souriant, tout en apparaissant devant elle.

Sa voix l'a fit frissonnée. La surprise, ainsi que la joie de le savoir là, près d'elle, à ses côtés, l'envahit.

« Castle ? Quesque vous faites ici ? » demanda la jeune femme, qui croisa les bras comme si elle était en colère contre lui.

« Euh.. et bien, je suis venu aider mon adorable partenaire » répondit l'écrivain, qui tout en l'a regardant , lui fit un clin d'œil, qui mit la jeune femme, mal à l'aise.

« C'est ça, faites moi croire que vous êtes venu ici juste pour m'aider à résoudre cette enquête ! » bafouilla Beckett. « Je suis detective je vous rappelle, alors dites moi la vérité ! » rétorqua la jeune femme, tapotant du pied.

« Eh bien, si, je suis venu ici pour vous » répliqua l'écrivain. Il vit alors la jeune femme rougir, et ajouta, avec un sourire aux lèvres « De plus, le réalisateur de _Nikki Heat_ m'a invité sur le tournage. »

« Ok, et bien je vous avouerai que votre aide n'est pas de refus. » dit la jeune femme, souriant enfin. « J'allais justement aller voir son frère, on y va ? »

« Yep ! Mais on y va comment ? demanda-t-il. « En Ferrari ça vous tente ? » ajouta-t-il , un grand sourire enfantin aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi pas ! Mais c'est moi qui conduit » dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il adorait quand elle se mordait la lèvre, ce qui lui donnait encore plus envie de l'embrasser. Puis, il reprit ses esprits, et secoua la tête pour refuser, mais elle avait déjà pris les clés qui se trouvaient dans sa poche.

**XXXXX**

« Sympa comme voiture » dit Beckett, une fois arrivé devant la maison de John Royce, le frère de la victime, où elle coupa le contact et remis les clés à Castle.

Castle, subjugué par sa façon si sportive de conduire, ne la quitta pas des yeux, la bouche ouverte.

« Vous feriez mieux de fermer la bouche Castle, sinon vous allez avaler une mouche » dit-elle, riant aux éclats, et fermant délicatement la bouche de Castle.

Ils sortirent de la voiture, se dirigeant vers la maison, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Un homme sortit en courant, un pistolet à la main.

« NYPD ! » cria Beckett tout en dégainant son arme.

L'homme, tout en courant, pointa son arme sur elle. Castle plongea alors pour la protéger. Ils touchèrent le sol, au moment où l'homme tira. Il monta alors dans une voiture qui l'attendait, et prit la fuite.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda Castle, aidant Beckett à se relever.

« Oui, tout va bien. Et vous ça va ? » répondit-elle un peu choquée. Elle savait qu'il venait de lui sauver la vie, une fois de plus, alors qu'il aurait pu être touché et elle pensa _Heureusement qu'il est là !_

« Toujours ! » Ils se sourient, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

« Bon, et ben je crois que nous n'avons plus qu'à trouver un endroit où dormir » soupira la jeune femme.

« Je connais un endroit. Venez, je vous y emmène, et cette fois, c'est moi qui conduis ! » répliqua l'écrivain. Ils rigolèrent, puis reprirent la route.

**XXXXX**

« Madame, voici votre chambre » annonça le gérant de l'hôtel. « Elle est juste à côté de la votre, Monsieur Castle, comme voulu ».

Beckett se tourna vers Castle, levant un sourcil comme pour lui demander _Comme voulu, hein ?_

Gêné, il remercia le gérant, qui les laissa seuls dans cette chambre.

« Je me suis dis que ça serait plus pratique si nos chambres étaient à côté... » se justifia l'écrivain, embarrassé.

« Je n'ai rien dit Castle »

« Nan mais vous l'avez pensé très fort, vous êtes une sorte de Jedi, en fait » termina-t-il.

Ils rirent ensemble, pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Kate finit par dire :

« Bon, je suis extenuée Castle, je vais aller dormir, bonne nuit »

« Pas de problème, je suis fatigué aussi ! Bonne nuit Kate » dit-il, en embrassant la joue de la jeune femme.

_Kate, ça sonne bien dans sa bouche_ sourit la jeune femme.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

« Non ! »

C'est par ce petit mot que Castle se fit réveiller en sursaut. Son cœur bondit de sa poitrine : il reconnaissait la voix de Kate. Pensant rêver, il se redressa, s'asseya sur le lit, à moitié endormi.

« Castle, non ! »

Ce n'était pas un rêve, Beckett l'appelait réellement ! D'un coup, il bondit hors du lit, et se rua sur la porte qui séparait les deux chambres. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, il prit conscience qu'il était simplement en caleçon. _Tant pis_ pensa-t-il, avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit Beckett assis au milieu du lit, les yeux fermés comme si elle dormait encore. Elle respirait rapidement et fortement, avec des larmes qui coulaient sur ces joues toutes roses. Son visage était tout mouillé par la sueur, et ces yeux, fermés, montraient qu'elle souffrait.

« Kate, tout va bien ? » demanda Castle, inquiet de la voir dans cet état.

Sans dire un mot, les yeux à peine entre-ouvert, elle jetta ses bras autour du cou de Castle, et posa sa tête sur son épaule, brisant tout l'espace entre les deux partenaires.

Castle, surpris, déposa une main sur le dos de la jeune femme, voulant la rassurer. Son autre main, dégagea l'oreille de sa muse, où il souffla :

« Tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar »

La jeune femme se redressa alors, sa respiration toujours rapide. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et dans un souffle, remercia l'écrivain.

« Merci Rick »

« Toujours »

Elle lui sourit, et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, encore humide, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il luit sourit en retour, et replaça une mèche derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme. Il se leva alors, se dirigeant vers la porte pour pouvoir continuer sa nuit.

« Bonne nuit Kate, il faut vous reposer, la journée de demain s'annonce longue.» murmura Castle, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Alors qu'il ouvrit la porte, la jeune femme le coupa dans son élan :

« Restez, s'il vous plait. Je n'arriverai pas à dormir toute seule. Restez s'il vous plait » lâcha la jeune femme, une larme parcourant sa joue.

Castle ne bougeait plus, la bouche ouverte, tellement il était surpris.

« D'accord, pas de soucis » bégaya le jeune homme.

Elle se poussa, faisant une place à côté d'elle. Alors, il se glissa sous la couette, s'allongeant à côté de la jeune femme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme avait l'air plus détendue, sa respiration était redevenue lente et régulière, elle est dormait paisiblement. Castle, à côté d'elle, n'arrivait pas à retrouver le sommeil. Il la dévisageait, retenait chaque détail de son visage : son petit nez qui frémissait pendant son sommeil, ses beaux cheveux qui lui tombaient sur ses épaules, et surtout ses lèvres, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder sans mordiller les siennes, d'envie. Après l'avoir contempler, plus d'un quart d'heure, il décida de se reposer. Plaçant ses mains sous sa tête, l'air pensif, il ferma les yeux lentement.

A cet instant précis, il pu sentir la jeune femme se blottir contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule, et sa main, toute douce, se déposa délicatement sur son torse nu. Un frisson parcourut le corps de l'écrivain. Il ouvrit alors les yeux, pensant rêver, mais il vu la jeune femme contre lui, alors il comprit que ce n'était pas un rêve. Un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage. _Encore mieux que dans mes rêves _pensa le jeune homme, toujours souriant. Il plaça son bras autour de la jeune femme, délicatement pour ne pas la réveiller, et déposa sa main sur sa hanche. Il trouva alors, très facilement le sommeil.

**XXXXX**

Beckett fut réveillée par le soleil, qui chauffait sur sa peau. A son réveil, elle se sentit terriblement bien, comme protégée. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et vit qu'elle était blottie contre Castle, encore endormi. Elle sourit, elle n'avait pas dormi aussi bien depuis de nombreuses nuits, et même si la première partie de sa nuit avait été difficile, la seconde en revanche, avait été très agréable. Elle se sentait bien contre lui, la chaleur de son corps l'a réchauffé des frissons matinales qu'elle avait. Sa main posée sur le jeune homme, parcourait son torse nu, qu'elle caressait tendrement. Elle sentit à ce moment là, un frisson parcourir le corps du jeune homme. Sachant qu'il allait se réveiller, et qu'elle ne voulait pas briser cette proximité, cette fusion, avec Castle, elle décida de fermer les yeux, et de faire semblant de dormir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Castle se réveilla à son tour. Il se sentait terriblement bien lui aussi. Il caressa la main de Beckett qui se trouvait sur son torse. Kate sourit, mais ne dit rien. Castle prit le téléphone qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet et appela le service de chambre :

« Bonjour, je souhaiterai commander deux petits-déjeuners s'il vous plait... Oui, pour maintenant... Chambre 202... Merci beaucoup... On vous attend. »

Castle reposa le téléphone et s'arrêta quelques secondes pour contempler la femme qu'il aimait. Il savait qu'il allait devoir la réveiller et le bien être qu'il éprouvait dans ces bras allait prendre fin. Il replaça une mèche de la jeune femme derrière son oreille, et celle-ci, ouvrit les yeux.

« Hi Castle ! Bien dormi ? » dit-elle d'une douce voix matinale

« Parfaitement bien dormi, et vous ? » répondit-il, arrêtant de caresser son bras.

« Très bien aussi. Humm.. » gémit la jeune femme.

« Quesqu'il y a ? »

« Pourquoi vous avez arrêté ? C'est agréable, surtout quand on vient de se réveiller après une si bonne nuit »

« Euh...Eh bien...Je me suis dis que... » bégaya l'écrivain.

Elle rit. Elle aimait le mettre mal à l'aise. _Il est si mignon quand il est embarrassé _pensait la jeune femme. Gêné, bien qu'heureux, par la situation, Castle décida de retirer son bras qui entourait la jeune femme, avec un pincement au cœur. La jeune femme, se dégagea elle aussi. Il décida de briser le silence et lança :

« Je viens de commander les petits-déjeuners. Ils seront là, d'une minute à l'autre. »

« Merci Castle. Et merci d'avoir été là cette nuit aussi... » murmura la jeune détective.

« Toujours »

Ils étaient assis sur le lit, côte à côte, se dévisageant du regard. Beckett était plongée dans les yeux bleu océan de son écrivain, alors que lui était hypnotisé par les lèvres pulpeuses de sa muse. Ils se rapprochèrent lentement l'un et l'autre.

« Kate.. » souffla l'écrivain, et alors que ses lèvres allaient effleurer celle de la jeune femme, on cogna à la porte.

« Petits-déjeuners ! »

Ils se séparèrent d'un coup. Beckett alla se changer dans la salle de bain, alors que Castle allait ouvrir à l'homme du service de chambre.

« Bonjour monsieur Castle. Voici votre commande : deux petits-déjeuners. Vous voulez du thé ou du café ? »

« Café. Merci »

Alors qu'il ferma la porte de la chambre, Beckett sortit de la salle de bain.

« Le petit-déjeuner est servi, détective. »

« Merci monsieur Castle »

Ils prirent leurs petits-déjeuners comme si rien ne s'était rien passé, comme s'ils n'avaient pas failli s'embrasser.

« Je vais appeler le lieutenant Smith pour savoir s'il a réussi à tracer le portable de John Royce » dit-elle en composant le numéro du commissariat de L.A

« Ok »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Beckett raccrocha. « Ils l'ont trouvés. Il est en salle d'interrogation, ils nous attendent. »

« Ok ! Let's go ! » dit-il en prenant au passage sa tasse de café, qu'il avala d'une traite, avant de la poser sur la table, à côté de la porte de la chambre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3**

Alors qu'ils discutaient de la manière dont ils feraient craquer John Royce, le portable de Beckett sonna.

« Hmmm.. Excusez-moi, je dois répondre. » dit la jeune femme, visiblement contrariée.

« Ok » répondit l'écrivain, les yeux déjà plongés sur son téléphone portable, pour s'amuser.

« Quesque tu veux Josh ? ... Eh bien tu sais où sont les clés, nan ?... Nan, je suis sur une enquête à L.A écoute je peux te rappeler plus tard ?... » dit-elle en raccrochant, agacée.

« Hum, tout va bien détective ? » demanda l'écrivain, inquiet.

« Oui ça va ! » répondit rapidement la jeune femme, et ils ne parlèrent plus, jusqu'a l'arrivée au commissariat.

En sortant de la voiture, alors que Beckett se pressait d'entrer dans le commissariat, Castle traversa la rue en courant, et entra dans le magasin d'en face. Beckett qui remarqua que son acolyte ne la suivait pas, se retourna, et vit Castle approché le sourire aux lèvres, lui tendant un café :

« Votre café détective ! ». Le sentiment de colère qui était monté en elle dans la voiture, à cause du coup de téléphone, se dissipa.

« Merci Castle » répondit la jeune femme, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Ah, le revoilà enfin ! » ajouta l'écrivain.

« Qui ? » demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

« Votre sourire ! » plaisanta l'écrivain. « J'ai cru qu'il avait disparu dans la voiture ! »

La jeune femme rougit. C'est vrai que depuis qu'elle avait parlé à Josh, elle n'avait plus aucune envie de sourire. _Qu'il est bête _rigola la jeune femme, intérieurement, _mais heureusement qu'il est là.._

**XXXXX**

« Détective Beckett, Monsieur Castle, le suspect vous attend. » dit le lieutenant Smith dès leur arrivée.

« Ok » répondirent-ils à l'unisson, comme à leur habitude.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle d'interrogation.

« Monsieur Royce, je suis le lieutenant Kate Beckett, et voici mon partenaire, Richard Castle. »

« Hum, depuis quand les écrivains deviennent flics ? » répondit le jeune homme, dévisageant l'écrivain.

« Je ne suis pas flic, je suis toujours écrivain, vous pourrez toujours lire mes livres ne vous inquiétez pas ! » plaisanta Castle.

Beckett sourit, puis elle ajouta :

« Bref nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler lui, mais de vous monsieur Royce. Pourquoi, hier vous êtes vous enfui ? En nous tirant dessus en plus, ce qui n'arrangera pas votre cas croyez moi ! Dites moi, savez vous quelque chose sur le meurtre de votre frère ? Et dites où vous étiez la nuit du 2, de 21h à 00h ? »

« Non, je ne sais rien ! Et j'étais chez mon amie, elle pourra confirmer.»

« On est en train de vérifier votre alibi. Mais pour le meurtre de votre frère, c'est bizarre mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à vous croire ! On va vous arrêter pour délit de fuite, et tir sur un agent de police, et si je veux je vous colle le meurtre de votre frère sur le dos, alors vous feriez mieux de nous aider. »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête et ne répondit pas.

« Bon, et bien si vous ne voulez pas coopérer.. » dit la jeune femme en se levant

« Attendez ! Je ne sais rien sur le meurtre de Mike, mais hier un homme m'a appelé, il m'a dit que si je ne lui remettais pas une enveloppe, il s'en prendrait à ma copine. Il m'a dit que si je parlais aux flics, il la tuerait, alors quand je vous ai vu hier, je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je m'enfuis ! »

« Cet homme, qui est-ce ? » demanda Beckett, qui s'était rassise entre temps.

« Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle ! »

« Vous pourriez le décrire ? »

« Euh... Je pense que oui »

« Ok »

« Et que va-t-il se passer pour moi ? » demanda le jeune homme, inquiet.

« On va vous garder en garde à vue le temps de vérifier votre alibi, et après on verra ce qu'il va se passer »

« Hum...ok. Vous pouvez mettre ma copine sous protection policière, s'il vous plait ? »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! » termina Beckett, en ouvrant la porte.

« Merci »

« Alors ? Vous pensez quoi de lui ? Vous pensez qu'il a tué son frère ? » demanda Castle, une fois sorti de la salle d'interrogation.

« Nan, je pense qu'il n'a rien à voir dans le meurtre de son frère. Vous l'avez vu ? Il ne ferait même pas de mal à une mouche ! » répondit la jeune femme.

« Hum... On fait quoi maintenant ? Parce que je dois aller sur le plateau de _Nikki Heat _, alors si vous voulez venir ? » poursuivit l'écrivain.

« Hum, j'ai des choses à faire cet après-midi. On se retrouve à l'hôtel ? »

« Ok » répondit le jeune homme, avec un sourire triste.

Castle se rendit sur le plateau de _Nikki Heat, _il y rencontra tous les acteurs et ils portèrent un toast tous ensemble à l'écrivain, et son livre, sans lesquels, ils ne seraient pas là. Pendant ce temps, Beckett retourna à l'hôtel. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, et composa un numéro de téléphone. Ça sonnait, puis elle entendit une voix :

« Docteur Davidson ! »

« Hi Josh, c'est Kate ! Écoute il faut que je te parle... » dit la jeune femme sérieusement.

« Quesqu'il se passe Kate, tu m'inquiètes.. C'est à quel sujet ? »

« Nous.. »

« Oh.. »

« Ecoute Josh t'es un mec vraiment génial, et je suis sûre que tu pourrais rendre beaucoup de femmes heureuses, le problème c'est que je ne suis plus sûre de mes sentiments.. Je suis sincèrement désolée, et encore plus de te le dire par téléphone, mais ça ne pouvait pas attendre. Ça fait plusieurs jours que j'y pense, mais le fait d'être ici, loin de toi, ça m'a ouvert les yeux. Ton absence ne me manque même pas.. Alors je pense qu'il vaut mieux en rester là... »

« Euh..Je..Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire, tu viens de me plaquer ? »

« Oui.. »

« Waouh.. Et ben au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair. » La voix du docteur devenait de plus en plus agressive « De toute façon, c'est pas grave, je sortais aussi avec une infirmière de l'hôpital, comme ça à chaque pause, on ... »

Avant que le jeune homme puisse finir, Beckett raccrocha. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre cela. Même si maintenant elle savait qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, elle avait éprouvé des sentiments pour lui, et ce qu'il venait de lui dire la blesser profondément. _Quel connard !_ pensa la jeune femme, en colère, une larme parcourant sa joue.

A ce moment là, elle entendit la porte de Castle s'ouvrir..


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci tout le monde pour vos commentaires, j'espère que ce chapitre, ainsi que les suivants vous plairont ! Enjoy )**

**Chap 4**

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, Castle apparut avec paquet de sushis. Il déposa les clés de sa Ferrari sur la commode, et son manteau sur le lit. Puis il ouvrit la porte qui séparait les deux chambres.

« Hi Beckett, j'ai apporté le... » Castle s'arrêta quand il vit la jeune femme, assise, ses yeux émeraudes noyés de larmes.

L'écrivain s'assit à côté de la jeune femme, posant le sac à ses pieds.

« Kate.. Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, le cœur serré.

« Ce n'est rien, Castle.. » répondit-elle, essuyant ses larmes, et elle lui sourit tristement.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous me mentez ? Je sais bien que ça ne va pas Kate ! Ça fait plusieurs années que je vous suis, alors je crois bien vous connaitre, peut être même mieux que quiconque. Si vous ne voulez pas en parler, vous pouvez me le dire, je le prendrai pas mal. Le problème c'est que je déteste vous voir comme ça, alors je resterai là, jusqu'à que vous alliez mieux. Et rien n'y changera, même si vous m'insultez ! » termina-t-il en croisant les bras.

Ces mots firent sourire Kate, ce qu'il venait de lui dire l'avait touchée. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer depuis qu'il était arrivé, comme si sa présence l'apaisait.

« Merci Rick » finit-elle par dire, le prenant des ses bras. Elle avait blotti sa tête dans son cou, et son souffle le faisait frissonner. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de la jeune femme, avant de se redresser et d'ajouter :

« Vous avez faim ? J'ai ramené des sushis »

« Je meurs de faim » répondit la jeune femme.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, et se dirigèrent vers le canapé. Castle déposa le sachet, l'ouvrit, et y sortit deux petits plateaux de sushis. Il tendit une paire de baguette à Beckett, qui lui sourit pour le remercier. Ils mangèrent en silence, puis au bout de quelques minutes, Castle décida de briser le silence :

« Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? »

Les larmes montaient à nouveau aux yeux de la jeune femme. L'écrivain, le vit, et gêné s'excusa, posant sa main sur la sienne.

« Excusez-moi »

« Non c'est bon Castle. En faite, je viens de mettre fin à ma relation avec Josh. »

« Oh ! Je suis désolé »

« Oh mais il ne le faut pas, ce mec est vraiment une belle ordure ! » la colère remontait en la jeune femme.

« Ouh ! Quesqu'il a fait ? »

« Quand je lui ai dit que c'était fini, il...il m'a dit que ce n'était pas important, car... il sortait aussi avec une infirmière, et à chaque pause, ils... » Les larmes recommençaient à couler sur ses joues, elle était tellement en colère qu'elle ne pouvait même pas fini sa phrase.

« Mais quel connard ! » dit Castle, tellement indigné qu'il se leva du canapé. « Des qu'on reviendra à New York, je vais aller lui rendre une petite visite à ce petit con moi ! »

Beckett sourit intérieurement. Elle trouvait cela mignon, mais elle savait que si Castle allait voir Josh, il se ferait écraser comme une mouche.

« C'est bon Castle, pas la peine, je veux juste l'oublier »

« Ok » Il s'était rassis. Il essuyait les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme. Quand sa main effleura sa joue, la jeune femme se sentit bien, elle sourit.

« Vous savez, le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas si j'arriverai à refaire confiance à quelqu'un.. Je veux dire, à chaque fois, j'aurai l'impression qu'il me mentira comme lui... ça me fait un peu peur » raconta la jeune femme, qui baissa la tête.

L'écrivain écoutait la jeune femme, avec attention. Son regard ne pouvait pas se décoller de ses lèvres. Il se baffait intérieurement pour se retenir. _Ce n'est pas le moment Rick ! _se grondait-il. Quand il entendit les derniers mots de la jeune femme, il changea d'avis :

« Moi, je ne vous mens pas Kate, jamais ... » dit le jeune homme, posant sa main sur le menton de la jeune femme pour la relever.

L'écrivain et sa muse se regardèrent intensément pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis quand la jeune femme voulut ouvrir la bouche, il mit son doigt sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, et s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Quand il se retira, le jeune femme lui rendit son baiser, cette fois plus passionnel, et plus long. Pendant leur baiser, le portable de Beckett sonna, mais trop occupée, elle n'y prêta même pas attention. Après s'être séparés, la jeune femme se leva, prit les mains de l'écrivain pour l'aider à se lever, puis elle entoura le cou du jeune homme avec ses bras. Il plaça ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, et la serra contre lui, en l'embrassant. Et ils avancèrent comme cela jusqu'au bord du lit, où la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Le jeune homme la suivait de près, très près. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, se découvrant l'un et l'autre, encore un peu plus. L'écrivain glissa sa main sous le chemisier de sa muse, lui soutenant le bas du dos. Il l'embrassait dans le cou, ce qui la faisait frissonner. Elle, commençait à défaire les boutons de la chemise de Castle, et quand elle eut finit, elle caressa le corps musclé de son écrivain. Elle lui retira sa chemise, et il lui retira son chemisier.

Les deux corps, nus, ne faisaient plus qu'un. Depuis plusieurs années maintenant, leurs esprits ne faisaient déjà plus qu'un. Maintenant, ils étaient en parfaite symbiose. Des années qu'ils s'enviaient, et en quelques minutes, tout cette attirance qu'ils retenaient, se laissait aller. La nuit allait être courte...

**XXXXX**

Le soleil californien venait de se lever. Le portable de Beckett sonna, ce qui réveilla la jeune femme.

« Beckett » décrocha la jeune femme, encore endormie.

« Ah ben enfin tu décroches, ce n'est pas trop tôt ma belle ! Je t'ai appelé au moins 15 fois hier ! Que faisais-tu de si important pour ne pas décrocher » plaisanta sa meilleure amie.

« Oh Lanie, je suis désolée, je ne l'avais pas entendu sonner » Elle sourit. Bien sur qu'elle l'avait entendu, seulement elle avait la tête ailleurs. « Je... je bossais sur l'enquête... »

A ce moment, Castle grogna, et murmura

« Kate »

« Oh mais je vois, tu bossais sur une enquête... Et il t'a bien aidé ce jeune homme » rigola la jeune légiste.

« Ok, peut être que je ne travaillais pas sur l'enquête finalement », elle rougit.

« Et je peux savoir qui est ce charmant jeune homme ? Car sa voix m'est familière..»sous-entendit-elle.

« Hum... Je crois que tu as deviné toute seule, pas besoin de te faire un dessin... Bon écoute je te raconterai en rentrant, je dois te laisser Lanie, bisous »

Après avoir raccroché, elle déposa regarda l'écran de son portable. _15 appels en absence. Ben dis donc heureusement qu'on n'a pas fait ça la journée _rigola la jeune femme. Puis elle sentit Castle se retournait, positionnant son torse derrière son dos, et plaçant sa main sur ses hanches.

« Hi détective » dit-il enfouissant sa tête dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

« Hi Castle » répondit-elle en se retournant. « Bien dormi ? »

« Tu n'as même idée à quel point. Et toi ? ». Il appuya son front contre le sien, déposant un léger baiser sur son nez.

« Il faut avouer que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps » sourit-elle.

Il lui sourit en retour, avant de l'embrasser. A ce moment là, l'homme de chambre toqua pour annoncer le petit déjeuner.

« Hmm... Il nous laissera jamais tranquille celui-là » dit Beckett, séparant ses lèvres de celles de l'écrivain.

« De toute façon, ils faillaient qu'on se lève, alors on va dire que c'est un coup de pouce, même si je l'aurai bien remballé ! Tu te douches, je prépare le petit déj, et on y va ? » dit-il, déposant un dernier baiser dans le cou de la jeune femme.

« Ça marche » Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pendant qu'il se rhabillait pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la salle de bain. Castle l'attendait dans sa chambre, sur la canapé, avec les petits déjeuners sur la table basse. Il était allé cueillir une rose qu'il avait mit dans un verre d'eau à côté de son petit dej. En voyant la fleur, elle sourit. Alors qu'ils déjeunaient tranquillement, le téléphone de Beckett sonna.

« Hi Beckett, c'est Smith. On a une piste sur le mystérieux inconnu qu'a décrit John »

« Je vous écoute »

« Il se pourrait qu'il travaille dans un hôtel de la région, il se situe à quelques kilomètres du votre. Seulement on ne peut pas y aller comme ça, dès qu'un flic est venu pour l'interpeller, il s'est enfui. Il faut qu'on mette en place un plan »

« Ok, j'ai une idée. Castle et moi y allons, on se présente comme des clients, on fait le tour de l'hôtel, on le repère et on l'interpelle. Je veux que vos hommes soient dans l'hôtel, en tant qu'employés. »

« C'est compris. On y sera dans une vingtaine de minutes. A toute »

« A toute » dit-elle en raccrochant. « Castle, on y va ! On a une ordure à arrêter ! »

« A vos ordres, détective »


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5**

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel indiqué par le lieutenant Smith. Beckett reconnut les hommes du commissariat : certains se faisaient passer pour des employés, et d'autres pour des clients. Ils se présentèrent à l'accueil :

« Monsieur et Madame Rodgers ! » annonça l'écrivain.

« Bonjour à vous, et bienvenue dans notre hôtel ! Nous espérons que vous passerez un agréable moment ici ! Ce jeune homme va emmener vos valises dans votre chambre, vous n'avez qu'à faire un petit tour des lieux ! »

« Entendu. Merci »

Alors qu'ils s'éloignèrent de l'accueil, le portable de Beckett sonna.

« Yep ? » répondit-elle en murmurant pour ne pas être repéré.

« On l'a repéré ! Il est au bord de la piscine, il tient le bar ! »

« Ok. Je vais me changer et on arrive ! » et elle raccrocha.

« Vous changez ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Castle.

« Je ne vais pas y aller comme ça, Castle ! Nous sommes censés être des clients, alors en tant que cliente je vais aller me rafraichir un peu » lui répondit-elle, avec un sourire malicieux.

Castle perdit dans ses pensées après ce que venait de lui dire Beckett. Il arriva cependant à bafouiller quelques mots « On se retrouve là bas !

L'écrivain arriva à la piscine. Il s'assit sur un siège en face du bar de là, il pouvait voir le suspect. Il interpella un serveur, qui lui apporta un cocktail. Il le sirota tranquillement quand il vu une jeune femme courir et plonger dans la piscine. Cette dernière sortie de la piscine tranquillement, et en la voyant Castle manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson. En effet c'était Beckett, qui portait un petit bikini rouge qui l'a mettait encore plus en valeur. _Oh my god ! Comment une femme aussi belle devient flic et pas mannequin ? _s'interrogea l'écrivain, alors qu'il ne pouvait décoller les yeux de sa muse. Cette dernière s'était installée près du bar, pour pouvoir interpeller le suspect rapidement. C'est à ce moment là, qu'un beau jeune homme, s'assit à côté de Beckett et commença à lui parler.

«Puis-je vous offrir un verre ? » demanda le bel inconnu.

« Hmm..pourquoi pas ! » Le jeune homme fit signe au serveur, qui leur apporta deux cocktails.

« Est-ce qu'on vous a déjà dit qu'elle vous étiez sublime ? » continua le jeune homme, un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Cette remarque l'a fit rire, contrairement à Castle, qui manqua de casser son verre tellement il le serrait fort. On pouvait voir sur son visage son énervement. _Il se prend pour qui ce morveux ! _pensa-t-il. Il se leva alors, se dirigeant vers eux.

Alors qu'ils rigolaient, Castle arriva et déposa un baiser sur le front de Beckett, avant de déclarer :

« Chérie, te voilà ! Je te cherchais ! », il se tourna alors vers le jeune homme, qui s'était décomposé entre temps « Bonjour ! »

« Salut ! Euh je crois que je vais vous laisser, j'ai des potes qui m'attendent ! Au revoir » et il partit rapidement.

Castle le regarda partir, le sourire aux lèvres, et s'assit à la place, encore chaude du jeune homme, avant de se retourner vers Beckett, qui le regardait, le sourcil relevé.

« Quoi ? » demanda l'écrivain, un peu embarrassé. « Je sentais qu'il vous agacé un peu, alors je me suis dit que je n'avais qu'à vous rendre service ! »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne le quittant pas des yeux. « Mais il ne m'agacé pas, au contraire, il était très gentil.. »

« Et agréable à regarder ! » l'interrompit Castle, frustré.

Elle savait qu'il était énervé, mais elle aimait tellement le rendre jaloux.

« Il faut avouer qu'il n'était pas désagréable à regarder » il baissa la tête alors qu'elle parlait. « Mais bon, il ne m'intéresse pas, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vu, mais il ne faut pas le dire » il releva la tête, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Ils se regardèrent intensément : encore un de leur moment. Et comme la plupart du temps, ce moment fut interrompu par la sonnerie de portable de Beckett.

C'était le lieutenant Smith. Elle décrocha. « On doit intervenir détective Beckett ! Il finit son service dans deux minutes ! »

« Ok ! Encerclé le bar ! » dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Elle se dirigea vers le bar, où se trouvait le suspect.

« Monsieur Hank ? » il se retourna « J'ai quelques questions à vous poser.. » Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, il s'échappa, comme c'était prévu. Beckett avança derrière le bar, et vit le suspect à terre, le lieutenant Smith lui passant les menottes.

**XXXXX**

Beckett entra dans la salle d'interrogation, suivie de près par Castle. Avant même qu'elle ferma la porte, le suspect déclara :

« Je n'ai rien fait ! » dit-il avant même qu'ils aient posé une question.

« Alors pourquoi vous êtes vous enfui ? Un honnête citoyen ne s'enfuit pas en voyant la police » Ils s'assirent.

« Quesque vous voulez, c'est une habitude ! »

« Ah mais je n'en doute pas ! Après avoir vu votre casier, je vous prends presque mieux ! »

Il y eu un long silence.

« Bref ! Qu'y avait-t-il dans l'enveloppe ? » demanda Beckett, fermement.

« Quelle enveloppe ? »

« Ne nous prenez pas pour des imbéciles, Adam ! On sait que vous avez demandé à John de vous remettre une enveloppe, et que s'il ne le faisait pas, vous vous en prendriez à sa copine ! »

Il ne répondit pas, et croisa les bras.

« Pourquoi vous l'avez tué ? » continua la jeune femme.

« Je l'ai pas tué ! C'était un accident, il.. » il s'arrêta sachant qu'il en avait trop dit.

Les yeux de Beckett se remplissaient de larmes. Elle savait qui l'avait tué mais elle voulait savoir pourquoi.

« Un accident ? Vous vous moquez de moi ? Vous lui avez tiré une balle dans la tête ! » le ton de la jeune femme, ne cessait d'augmenter.

« Il n'avait qu'à pas arrêter mon frère ! A cause de lui, il allait être emprisonné à vie ! »

« C'est ça qu'il y avait dans l'enveloppe ? Les preuves de la culpabilité de votre frère » interrompit Castle.

« Ouais ! Je voulais juste l'enveloppe, mais il est arrivé à ce moment-là. »

« Vous savez ce qui est le plus dommage ? C'est que vous avez tué un homme pour rien ! Votre frère va moisir en prison, et vous allez le rejoindre ! » elle se leva, et sortit. Elle appela des officiers qui s'occupèrent de mettre en détention.

Alors qu'elle venait de sortir du commissariat, Castle l'interpella.

« Kate ! » Elle se retourna, les yeux remplies de larmes.

« Quesqu'il y a Castle ? » répondit-elle sèchement.

« Je..euh.. »

« Ecoute, ce n'est pas le moment d'accord ? J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule là... On se retrouve à l'hôtel »

Castle, impuissant la regarda s'éloigner. Il savait que c'était dur pour elle, et il avait envie d'être là pour elle, mais il ne pouvait rien faire : elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule. Il monta alors dans sa Ferrari et roula jusqu'à l'hôtel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6**

Castle arriva dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il posa ses affaires sur le lit et se changea. Il enfila une tenue plus décontractée, short blanc et débardeur noir. Puis, il s'assit sur le canapé, et commença à lire. Cependant il ne cessait de penser à Kate. Il avait tellement envie d'être là pour elle, de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter, lui dire à quel point il était fou d'elle... Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Elle venait de perdre une personne qu'elle avait aimée, mais elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui avouer. Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'endormit, le livre à la main.

Quelques heures plus tard, il entendit la porte de la chambre de Beckett se fermait. Il se réveilla en sursaut, avant de bondir du canapé et de se diriger vers la chambre de sa muse. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit les habits de Kate sur son lit, ainsi que la porte de la salle de bain se fermer. Il décida de l'attendre, et il s'assit au pied du lit.

Kate s'était promenée pendant plusieurs heures dans les rues de Los Angeles, les yeux noyés de larmes. Elle n'avait cessé de repenser à ses débuts, quand Mike était encore son mentor. Elle se rappelait à quel point elle l'admirait et à quel point elle l'aimait. Cependant elle ne lui avait jamais ouvert son cœur par peur que cela ne marche pas : à présent elle ne le saura jamais. Et elle se jura de ne jamais commettre cette erreur à nouveau. Elle prit le chemin de l'hôtel, et quand elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle décida d'aller prendre une douche, qui, elle espérait, la calmerait.

Elle alluma l'eau chaude de la douche, retira ses vêtements et se faufila dans la douche. La sensation de l'eau qui coulait le long de son corps la fit frissonner. Cependant la douche ne l'a calma pas, et elle éclata en sanglots, avant de s'accroupir et de mettre sa tête entre ses deux mains.

Castle faisait attention à tous les bruits qui provenaient de la salle de bain. Quand il entendu Beckett pleurait, son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux. L'image de la femme, qu'il aimait plus que tout, en larmes, lui faisait terriblement mal. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte, et vit Beckett, nue, accroupie. Quand elle vit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, elle se releva brusquement, se tourna vers le mur, faisant dos à Castle, comme pour cacher son corps nu du jeune homme.

_Pas la peine de te cacher, je t'ai déjà vu nue _pensa l'écrivain, amusé par la réaction de la jeune femme. Il s'avança lentement vers elle, et arrivant derrière elle, il entoura la taille de la jeune femme avec ses bras. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa muse, et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou. Elle appuya sa tête sur le torse de l'écrivain et souffla :

« Je suis désolée Castle.. »

« De quoi ? » répondit-il, surpris.

« D'être partie comme ça, je... » elle éclata en sanglots à nouveau.

Il se sépara d'elle, et il la retourna. Il la prit dans ses bras, une main lui soutenait le bas de son dos et l'autre soutenait sa nuque. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de l'écrivain, sans cesser de pleurer.

« Tu avais besoin d'être seule, je sais.. C'est normal, cet homme avait compté pour toi. Je comprends, et tu sais très bien que je suis là pour toi, toujours » Ses paroles avaient rassurés la jeune femme. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, et qu'il était là pour elle.

« Merci Rick » dit-elle avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou, qui le fit frissonner.

« Toujours Kate, toujours » Elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras, et ne voulait pas les quitter. Pendant un moment, il y eut un silence, que Kate brisa, se rappelant de sa promesse.

« Rick, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.. » commença-t-elle, en se séparant.

« Je t'écoute » répondit-il, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Depuis la mort de Mike, je me suis juré de ne jamais refaire la même erreur que j'avais commise il y a 10 ans. Je me suis promis de dire ce que je ressentais, même si cela va me faire mal. Alors je dois être honnête avec toi. Je..Je t'aime Rick, et cela depuis un long moment. J'avais voulu te le dire bien avant, mais au moment de te l'avouer Gina est arrivée et vous êtes partis ensemble.. » Son cœur se serra en repensant à cette période. « Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'étais mal après cela. Je n'ai pas cessé d'y penser, je revoyais cette scène presque tous les soirs les jours suivants, ça me faisait mal. En plus, tu ne m'avais pas appelé alors j'ai cru que tout était fini, que je n'allais jamais te revoir.. » les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. « Je t'aime Rick, bien plus que je ne le croyais... » termina-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Castle ne répondit pas pendant un long instant. Il était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'est vrai qu'il en avait rêvé, mais il ne se doutait jamais qu'elle le lui dirait, et qu'elle l'aimait autant. Il était tellement heureux. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, et une larme coula sur sa joue. Il saisit le menton de Kate, et le releva pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Kate... Si tu savais depuis quand j'attends ce moment...Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré, je savais que tu étais unique...extraordinaire. Depuis ce jour, je t'aime un peu plus encore. Je t'aime Kate, comme un fou. Je pensais que je savais ce que c'était d'aimer, mais je ne le savais pas vraiment avant de te rencontrer. Je veux dire je pense sans cesse à toi, dès que tu n'es pas à mes côtés tu me manques, j'ai envie de me réveiller tous les matins à tes côtes, de m'endormir dans tes bras et ne jamais te quitter. Je t'aime Kate et je ne veux te perdre pour rien au monde »lui dit-il, des larmes de bonheur coulant sur ses joues.

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de la serrer fort contre lui comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait le faire. L'eau continuait de couler, les habits de Castle étaient totalement trempés, et ils lui faisaient comme une seconde peau. Kate commença à soulever lentement le t-shirt de Castle pour l'enlever. Après l'avoir enlever, elle passe ses mains sur son torse nu, où les perles d'eau déferlaient les unes après les autres. Lui, mit ses bras autour de ses hanches. Ils reculèrent lentement, jusqu'à ce que le dos de Kate touche le mur de la douche. Elle passa, ensuite ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Leur douche allait être bien plus longue que d'habitude..

So ? Reviews !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap 7**

Castle se réveilla en premier le lendemain matin. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se tourna et se rapprocha du corps nu de sa muse. Il repensait à la soirée d'hier : il lui avait enfin ouvert son cœur. Elle aussi, avait eu le courage de lui dire, malgré cette enquête difficile, qui heureusement était finie. Il glissa, et déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, et plaça sa main sur son bas ventre. Il entendit alors un petit gémissement, avant que la jeune femme ne se retourne, lui faisant face.

« Hi Kate » dit-il, déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle adorait l'entendre dire _Kate._

« Hi Rick » répliqua-t-elle, lui rendant son baiser.

« A quelle heure est l'avion déjà ? » demanda-t-il, quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

« On décolle dans 3h. Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? » répondit-elle, alors qu'elle se plaça à califourchon au dessus de lui.

« Hmm.. comme il faut 30 minutes pour aller à l'aéroport, on pourrait rester ici... » Soudain, il se tourna plaçant la jeune femme, en dessous de lui. Celle-ci rigola.

« Pourquoi pas... Cependant je dois appeler Lanie, je lui avais promis !»

« Ok. J'en profiterai pour appeler Alexis. Mais avant je ne veux pas bouger» répliqua-t-il, se blottissant contre elle. Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre plusieurs minutes, échangeant de multiples baiser.

« Allez, je vais appeler Lanie » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser, et de sortir du lit, prenant son téléphone au passage. Castle ne la quittait pas des yeux, admirant chaque partie de son corps. Puis il prit son portable pour appeler sa fille. Beckett composa le numéro de Lanie, alors qu'elle s'enfermait dans la salle de bain.

« Hi Lanie ! »

« Hi Kate ! Comment ça se passe à L.A ? »

« Très bien. On a arrêté le meurtrier de Mike hier, et on a un avion dans un peu moins de 3h »

« Ah tant mieux ! Votre partenariat commence à manquer au commissariat » plaisanta la jeune femme, ce qui fit sourire la jeune détective.

« Hmm... Sinon je crois que tu as quelques petites choses à me raconter, hein ? Un peu croustillante j'espère ! »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles »

« Oh Kate, ne joues pas à ce jeu là, avec moi, s'il te plait ! »

« Hum... Je te l'ai déjà dit : Castle était déjà à L.A, alors quand il a appris que j'étais ici, il est venu me soutenir et m'aider à résoudre cette enquête. Entre temps, j'ai eu une petite discussion avec Josh...Et je peux te dire que tu avais raison, il n'était vraiment pas pour moi, c'est vraiment un salaud ! »

« Wow, quesqu'-il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Je l'ai appelé pour lui dire que j'avais des doutes sur ce que j'éprouvais pour lui, et j'ai décidé de mettre un terme à notre relation, et... » il y eu un blanc qui dura plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase « ... et il m'a dit que de toute façon, ce n'était pas grave parce qu'il se tapait une infirmière entre deux gardes. Enfin bref, je crois que sans Castle, j'aurais pleuré longtemps ! »

« Quel connard ! Tu sais que je peux faire passer un meurtre pour un suicide ! » les deux jeunes femmes rigolèrent. « Mais moi, c'est la fin qui m'intéresse... » Kate pouvait entendre son amie rigolait à nouveau.

« Eh bien, quand je lui ai dit que maintenant j'aurais peur de faire confiance à un autre homme, que j'aurais peur qu'il me mente... il m'a regardé, essuyant mes larmes, et m'a dit qu'il ne me mentirait jamais, avant de m'embrasser... »

« Ahhhhhhhhh ! Et après ? »

« Qui te dit qu'il s'est passé quelque chose après ? » lui dit-elle, d'un ton malicieux.

« Oh Kate s'il te plait ! Premièrement, je t'appelle 16 fois, et tu ne réponds qu'au bout de la 15e fois, donc il n'y a pas grand-chose qui puisse t'empêcher de répondre... Deuxièmement, ça fait près de 3 ans que vous vous tournez autour, alors j'aurais pu parier tout mon argent que ça n'allait pas s'arrêter à un simple baiser ! Bon allez Kate, j'avais encore raison ? »

« Hmm... Bon c'est vrai que t'avais raison, je crois que ça n'a jamais été aussi bien... On était comme connectés, tu vois ? Je ne sais pas comment expliquer, c'est juste parfait ! » dit-elle, ses joues commençant à chauffer un peu.

«Ahah, je le savais ! Je savais que cet écrivain était une bête de sexe ! J'ai toujours raison je te dis ! » répondit-elle, excitée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre ! « Bon maintenant vous allez faire quoi ? »

« Comme ça ? »

« Eh bien, vous allez l'annoncer aux gars ? »

« Euh...nan, je ne pense pas ! Tu sais, j'ai pas envie de m'emballer, je veux juste profiter... et je sais que je n'ai pas envie que notre relation de travail change, alors je vais lui demander d'être comme il était avant au commissariat, et on se verra en dehors du boulot. Je peux te faire confiance pour rien dire ? »

« Oui ne t'en fais pas ! Mais dès que vous officialiserez votre relation, on fêtera ça ! »

« Pas de problème ! » elle rigola. Elles parlèrent ensemble à peu près pendant une heure avant que Kate ne décida de raccrocher :

« Bon ma belle, je vais te laisser, il faut que je fasse ma valise pour revenir quand même ! »

« Ok, on se voit à ton retour ! Bisous ! »

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle trouva Castle allongeait sur le lit, à moitié endormi, comme s'il n'avait pas bougé depuis une heure.

« Eh ben, je ne pensais pas que les discussions entre filles duraient aussi longtemps ! J'ai eu le temps d'appeler Alexis, ma mère et de dormir 30 minutes avant que vous ayez fini avec Lanie ! » dit-il se redressant, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, avant de lui tendre la main.

« Eh oui, que veux-tu, on avait beaucoup de choses à se dire ! » dit-elle, en lui prenant la main et en s'asseyant sur ses genoux. Puis elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il lui rendit son baiser, plus passionnellement.

« Hum... Ce n'est pas que ça me dérangerait de rester ici avec toi, le problème c'est que l'on nous attend à New York, alors il ne faudrait pas rater l'avion, et donc faire nos valises ! »

« Je crois que tu as raison, même si c'est rare, tu as raison cette fois » ajouta-t-elle, avant de se lever, ne le quittant pas des yeux le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ahah très drôle détective ! » lui tirant la langue, comme un enfant. « Bon je vais faire ma valise moi » répondit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et d'aller dans sa chambre.

**XXXXX**

Ils atterrirent en fin d'après-midi à New York. Dans l'avion, il lui avait proposé de venir diner chez lui, avec Alexis et Martha, et elle avait accepté sans hésitation. Alors qu'ils marchaient, main dans la main, pour sortir de l'aéroport et appeler un taxi, le portable de Beckett sonna :

« Beckett »

« Hi, c'est Roy ! »

« Hi C'ptain ! Vous allez bien ? »

« Yeah ! Vous venez d'atterrir ? »

« Oui ! Je serais dans 2h, le temps de poser mes affaires ! »

« Pas la peine Kate » c'est l'une des seules fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Elle se doutait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. « Rentrez chez vous.. »

« Quesqu'y se passe Roy ? »

« Lockwood s'est évadé... » Kate, choquée, lâcha la main de Castle, ce qui inquiéta l'écrivain. Ce dernier ne la quittait pas des yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait. « Je suis désolé.. Il s'est échappé grâce à deux hommes, qui étaient venus à son procès.. Je pense que je vais vous mettre sous surveillance. Restez chez vous, et faites attention à vous Beckett.. » elle raccrocha.

Castle, qui la regardait toujours, pu voir le regard perdu de la jeune femme. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Kate ? » avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, elle se précipita et bondit dans un taxi. Castle ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, interpella un autre taxi, à qui il demanda de suivre celui de la jeune femme.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chap 8**

Dès que le taxi s'arrêta, Beckett sortit du véhicule, se précipitant dans son immeuble. Castle, la suivit de près. Et alors qu'elle s'était enfermée dans son appartement, il toqua à la porte.

« Kate ! Quesqu'il se passe ? Je t'en supplie, ouvre-moi ! » on pouvait entendre toute la panique qu'il éprouvait dans sa voix.

Elle était adossée à la porte, les yeux rouges, et les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Kate ! Je ne partirai pas d'ici avant que tu ne m'ais ouvert cette porte ! Et si tu ne l'ouvres pas, je vais devoir la défoncer ! »

Cette remarque lui vola un petit sourire, mais elle ne répondit pas pour autant.

« Je te promets que si tu n'ouvres pas la porte j'appelle un serrurier, les pompiers, la police... tout le monde ! » Après ces mots, elle sentit la porte tremblait. Il se jetait dessus pour l'ouvrir.

« Il vaut mieux pas rester derrière la porte » souffla-t-il, alors qu'il se jetait de plus en plus fort sur la porte. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle ouvrit la porte, de peur qu'il se fasse mal. Alors qu'il se frottait le bras, il ajouta :

« Merci, je commençais à avoir mal... » Il s'arrêta voyant les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme. Il l'a pris alors dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui « Quesqu'il se passe ? »

La jeune femme, la tête enfouie dans le cou de l'écrivain, sanglotait. Elle savait que Lockwood était la seule personne qui pouvait la mener à la personne qui avait commandité le meurtre de sa mère.

« Lockwood...Lockwood s'est échappé » laissa-t-elle échapper entre deux sanglots. Castle, comprenant ce que cela signifiait, la serra contre lui encore un peu plus fort et embrassa sa tempe.

« Je suis désolé Kate, vraiment... Montgomery t'as mis sous protection au moins ? » Elle décolla la tête de son torse.

« Yeah... Mais quesque ça va changer ? Il s'est enfui Rick, il s'est volatilisé ! Je ne retrouverai jamais le meurtrier de ma mère, alors quesque ça peut me faire qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ! » Castle la regardé horrifié.

« Comment tu peux penser ça ? Et ceux qui t'aiment alors, t'y as pensé ? S'il t'arrivait quoique ce soit, ils ne s'en remettront pas, et moi le premier ! » Castle avait été blessé par les paroles de la jeune femme. Il se sépara d'elle, et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Je pense que tu as besoin d'être seule, pour prendre du recul » il ouvrit la porte, sortit, avant d'ajouter « Je t'aime et pour rien au monde je ne veux te perdre, même si tu t'en moques... » puis il s'en alla. La jeune femme resta devant la porte de longues minutes après qu'il soit parti. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, on toqua à la porte. Elle ouvrit la porte, et s'exclama :

« Je t'aime Rick... » elle sentit une main se poser sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de respirer, puis elle s'évanouit.

**XXXXX**

« Papa ! » s'écria Alexis qui se précipita vers son père alors qu'il venait à peine de rentrer dans le loft.

« Hey ! » répliqua-t-il la serrant fort contre lui « ça va ? »

« Oui ! Tu m'as manqué ! » dit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son père.

« Mais où est la détective Beckett ? » demanda Martha, descendant les escaliers.

« Oui, c'est vrai, tu avais dit qu'elle mangerait avec nous ce soir ! » Le sourire du jeune homme s'atténua, alors qu'il repensait aux mots de la jeune femme. _Comment ne peut-elle pas penser à ceux qui l'aiment, à moi, à nous... _

« Hmm... elle était fatiguée, vous savez avec le décalage... »

« Oh c'est dommage ! » La jeune adolescente parut déçue « Bon je vais terminer mes devoirs avant qu'on mange ! Vous m'appelez pour manger ! » puis elle monta dans chambre. L'écrivain ne quittait pas sa petite fille des yeux : il était si fier d'elle. Martha s'approcha alors de lui, lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

« Bon, quesqu'il s'est réellement passé avec Beckett ? » Il parut surpris de sa question, même s'il savait que sa mère pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre.

« Eh bien, tu te souviens du gars qu'on avait arrêté il y a plusieurs mois, Lockwood, qui a un rapport dans le meurtre de sa mère ? Il s'est évadé ce matin... Elle est un peu chamboulée, c'était sa seule piste pour remonter au meurtrier de sa mère, et elle a dit des choses assez blessantes, alors j'ai préféré la laisser seule, je pense qu'elle a besoin de prendre du recul... »

« Hmm...Qu'a-t-elle dit exactement ? »

« Que ce n'était pas important si quelque chose lui arrivait, puisqu'elle ne retrouva pas le meurtrier de sa mère... Et moi alors ? Et nous ? » Il était aux bords des larmes, le fait qu'elle se moque qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit le blesser.

« Oh Richard ! Il ne faut pas prendre ses mots directement pour toi ! Elle vient d'apprendre qu'elle ne retrouverait peut être jamais le meurtrier de sa mère, c'est normal qu'elle soit dévastée ! Et quand elle disait ça, elle ne le pensait pas vraiment, c'est la colère qui a pris le dessus... Elle ne voulait pas te blesser, loin de là ! Elle te l'a dit elle-même, elle t'aime ! »

Il écoutait sa mère parlait, chaque mot résonnait dans sa tête. Elle lui avait ouvert son cœur il y a quelques jours, alors pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait si ce n'était pas pour se lancer dans une relation avec lui. _Elle est déstabilisée, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la soutenir, et moi je suis parti ! Mais quel abruti ! _pensa-t-il, avant de se lever, de prendre son manteau avec ses clés de voiture, et de sortir en courant.

**XXXXX**

Quand il arriva à son appartement, Castle s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire, lui dire qu'il était désolé d'avoir réagi comme cela mais il l'aimait tellement. Après avoir souffler un moment, il toqua à sa porte.

« Kate ! C'est moi ! Ouvre-moi s'il te plait, je suis déso... » Alors qu'il toquait, il remarqua que la porte n'était pas fermée. Surpris, il pénétra dans son appartement, et remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Kate ? » Il vit sur le sol, le collier de Beckett, avec la bague de sa mère accrochée. Paniqué, il comprit ce qui se passait. Il prit son téléphone et appela le commissariat.

**XXXXX**

Beckett se réveilla doucement. Elle sentit qu'elle était assise sur une chaise, les mains et les pieds attachés. Elle regarda autour d'elle : c'était une pièce sombre, avec une petite fenêtre sur le mur en face d'elle. A sa droite, il y avait une porte. Cette porte s'ouvrit alors, et un homme entra dans la pièce se dirigeant vers Beckett.

« Bonsoir Détective Beckett » Elle le reconnaissait.

« Lockwood ! »

**Désolé pour l'attente ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! **

**And please : reviews ! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chap 9**

Castle arriva en furie au commissariat. Il sortit en courant de l'ascenseur, quand les portes de celui-ci s'ouvrirent.

« Vous l'avez localisée ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Hmm... Pas encore, bro'... On trace son portable ! On devrait le savoir dans quelques minutes »

« Attendez, son portable est toujours allumé ? » Ils acquiescèrent.

« Lockwood est un tueur entrainé, il est malin, donc il sait très bien que la première chose que l'on fera quand on se rendra compte de sa disparition, est de tracer son portable ! Alors pourquoi l'a-t-il laissé allumer ? » L'inquiétude dans sa voix, ne cessait d'augmenter.

Il y eut un blanc. Ils réfléchissaient.

« Il veut qu'on le retrouve ! Mais alors pourquoi il l'a enlevé ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas rester chez elle ? » Demanda le capitaine.

« Il veut gagner du temps.. » murmura Castle « il veut la tuer avant qu'on les retrouve » Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. L'idée de vivre sans elle, le rendait malade : il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle.

« Je l'ai ! » cria Ryan, avant que les quatre hommes ne se dirigent vers l'ascenseur.

**XXXXX**

En quelques minutes, ils se trouvèrent devant l'immeuble où se situaient Beckett et Lockwood.

« Ryan et Esposito passez par les escaliers intérieurs, Castle et moi on passe par l'extérieur» ordonna le capitaine. Les deux jeunes détectives se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

Alors qu'ils montèrent les escaliers de secours, qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur du bâtiment, le capitaine demanda à Castle :

« Appelez-la ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Appelez-la ! En se référant à sa sonnerie, on pourra savoir où elle se trouve ! »

Castle sortit son portable et composa le numéro de sa muse. Ils entendirent le portable de Beckett sonnait.

« Là ! »

**XXXXX**

« Heureux de vous revoir détective ! » dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je peux pas en dire de même ! » répondit-elle, d'un ton agressif.

« Oh ce n'est pas très gentil ça.. » la sonnerie du portable de Beckett, qui se trouvait dans la poche de Lockwood, l'interrompit. Il regarda l'écran et vit apparaitre le nom de Castle.

« Oh, vous êtes toujours avec l'autre guignol d'écrivain ! Je crois qu'il s'inquiète ! » il rit.

« De un, ce n'est pas un guignol ! De deux, s'il s'inquiète c'est qu'il a compris, et donc les gars vont être là d'une minute à l'autre ! Vous êtes foutu Lockwood ! » Il sourit.

« Vous savez détective, quand vous ne pourriez plus enquêter sur moi et mon patron, je serai libre, même si je vais en prison jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ! C'est pour cela que je me suis échappé : Pour vous tuer ! Cependant ils vont être là dans quelques minutes maintenant je pense, ils ont du réussir à tracer votre téléphone, donc je n'ai plus de temps à perdre avec vous...» Il pointa son arme sur elle.

Trois coups retentissaient dans l'immeuble. Le premier, tiré par le capitaine, toucha Lockwood de plein fouet, dans le dos. Celui-ci, surpris par la balle, tira alors sur Beckett et s'effondra par terre. Quand Ryan vit Lockwood se relevait et pointait son arme à nouveau sur Beckett, il lui tira une balle dans la tête.

Castle, avait assisté à cette scène, sans rien pouvoir faire. Il avait vu, la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde se faire tirer dessus. Une fois Lockwood abattu, il se précipita en direction de Kate, qui était tombé avec la chaise pendant l'échange des coups de feu. Il lui détacha les mains, ainsi que les pieds, et l'allongea par terre, et lui murmura :

« Kate ! Kate, restez avec moi je t'en prie ! » des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Elle ne put rien répondre, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle pouvait aussi entendre derrière lui, le capitaine qui appelait les secours.

« Kate, je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé toute seule alors que tu avais besoin de moi, je suis désolé » il pleurait de plus en plus « Je t'aime Kate, je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ambulance arriva. Les ambulanciers la mirent sur une civière, avant de remonter dans l'ambulance. Castle, les yeux rouges, ne lui lâchait pas la main. Il monta dans l'ambulance, malgré le refus des ambulanciers. Il ne se préoccupait même pas d'eux, son regard était fixé sur elle, il ne voulait pas la lâcher des yeux, de peur qu'elle lui échappe. Pendant tout le trajet, il lui tenait la main, alors que les ambulanciers faisaient tout pour la maintenir éveiller. Une fois devant l'hôpital, ils descendirent rapidement de l'ambulance et se dirigèrent vers la salle d'opération. Devant la salle d'opération, un ambulancier s'adressa à l'écrivain :

« Je suis désolé monsieur, mais vous ne pouvez vraiment pas venir cette fois » Il lui lâcha alors la main, et regarda les portes de la salle se fermaient, et sa muse s'éloignait.

**XXXXX**

Cela faisait neuf heures maintenant qu'elle se trouvait en salle d'opération, et cela semblait s'éterniser. _Pourquoi est ce que c'est si long ? Elle a peut être faire une hémorragie ou pire, elle a peut être fait un arrêt et ils ont du mal à la réanimer !_ Castle pensait au pire, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose, à penser que tout se passait bien. Il regardait les personnes, qui attendaient autour de lui : il y avait Martha et Alexis qui se trouvaient à côté de lui. Elles n'osaient rien dire car elles savaient que si Kate ne s'en sortait pas, il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Jim, le père de Beckett, était arrivé dès qu'il avait apprit ce qui s'était passé. Il était effondré, la tête dans ses mains, il ne disait rien non plus. Lanie, se reposait sur Esposito : elle était extenuée, mais ne voulait pas partir sans avoir des nouvelles de sa meilleure amie. Esposito lui parlait avec son partenaire, ils ne supportaient pas ce silence, si pesant. La capitaine et Jenni étaient allés chercher à manger et à boire, car cela faisait maintenant plus de dix heures qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé. Soudain, Josh arriva dans la salle d'attente. Castle, se leva et se dirigea vers lui : il n'avait qu'une envie le baffer pour avoir fait souffrir Kate.

« Quesque vous faites là ? » demanda-t-il, agressif, au chirurgien cardiaque.

« Je travaille ici, je vous rappelle monsieur l'écrivain, et pas la peine de vous montrer agressif, je viens pour vous donner des nouvelles de Kate.. » Castle se crispa un peu plus encore.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » dirent-ils, en unisson.

« L'opération s'est bien passé, on a pu retirer la balle » Ils soufflèrent tous, de soulagement.

« Quand est-ce que nous pourrions la voir ? » demanda Jim

« Dès maintenant, mais elle n'est pas réveillée. Et il ne faut pas plus de deux personnes à la fois. » Ils hochèrent la tête pour acquiescer. Ils décidèrent entre eux dans quel ordre ils passeraient. Castle, serait le dernier, et irait seul. « Suivez moi je vais vous conduire à sa chambre. » Montgomery et Jim le suivirent, laissant les autres dans la salle d'attente, où l'atmosphère était beaucoup moins tendue.

Quand Martha et Alexis revinrent dans la salle d'attente, Castle se leva pour aller voir Kate à son tour. Alors qu'il marchait en direction de sa chambre, il pensait à ce qu'il allait lui dire quand elle se réveillerait. Il était terrifié, même s'il savait que l'opération s'était bien passée, et qu'elle ne risquait plus rien. Enfin, il entra dans la chambre...

**Review please ! **

**Désolé pour l'attente, mais avec les révisions c'est un peu galère d'avoir du temps libre ! J'essaye de mettre la suite rapidement !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chap 10**

Une fois après avoir ouvert la porte, Castle vit la femme qu'il aimait plus que n'importe qui, dans ce lit d'hôpital. Cette image lui fit mal au cœur, mais au moins il savait qu'elle allait bien.

Il s'avança vers la jeune femme, et lui prit la main. Il plaça son autre main sur sa joue, la caressant avec son pouce. _Toujours aussi belle, même dans un lit d'hôpital _pensait le jeune homme, amusé. Puis il plaça le fauteuil à coté du lit de la jeune femme, enleva son manteau et le déposa sur le fauteuil. Enfin il s'assit, ne lâchant pas la main de la jeune femme. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux : il était tellement heureux de la voir, de la toucher, de savoir qu'elle allait bien. Il souriait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sourit comme cela, il était heureux, heureux d'être là, avec elle.

« Je t'aime Kate... Plus que tout... Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais je te le dis quand même : Je t'aime, et rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de t'aimer ! Je ne te laisserai plus jamais seule... » il sentait les larmes montaient « Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, tu avais besoin de moi, et comme un abruti je suis parti ! Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux ! Si tu ne t'en étais pas sorti, je ne me le serai jamais pardonné... » Il lui sera la main doucement. Il s'appuya alors contre le dossier du fauteuil et ferma les yeux.

C'est alors qu'il sentit une légère pression sur ses doigts. Il ouvrit les yeux soudainement, et vit les yeux de sa muse ouverts.

« Kate ! » Il s'avança vers elle, et déposa un baiser sur le dos de sa main « Tu veux que j'appelles une infirmière ? » Elle hocha la tête négativement.

« Mon Dieu, si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu peur ! J'ai cru que je n'allais plus jamais pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras » Elle sourit, faiblement. Puis il se leva, déposa un baiser sur son front, et alla remplir un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain. En revenant, il lui tendit. Elle but une petite gorgée avant d'ajouter :

« Merci. Tu sais, je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure... » Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, en souriant. « C'était ... adorable, et tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, j'ai dis des choses blessantes, et j'en suis désolée. » Elle but une autre gorgée, avant de poursuivre « Bien sur que je n'ai pas envie de mourir bêtement, que j'ai envie de profiter de la vie... avec toi » Il s'avança vers elle, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime Kate » souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

« Je t'aime aussi » C'est à ce moment là que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Josh apparut.

« Oh désolé de vous déranger, mais je venais voir si tout se passait bien » Castle serra le poing, il n'oubliait pas ce qu'il avait dit à Kate, et elle pour le calmer, serra doucement sa main, qu'elle n'avait pas lâché.

« Yeah, tout va pour le mieux. J'ai juste un peu mal au niveau du bas ventre »

« C'est normal. Je t'ai apporté des antidouleurs justement » Il lui tendit deux comprimés, qu'elle prit et avala avec une gorgée d'eau.

« Merci » Il y eut un petit silence. Castle s'était rassis, à côté d'elle, lui tenant toujours la main. Enfin Josh brisa le silence.

« Je peux te parler cinq minutes en privé ? » Castle tourna la tête vers Beckett, qui acquiesça.

« Oui, bien sur. » Castle se leva, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et lui murmura :

« Je t'aime, et si cette ordure te dit quoique ce soit de mal, sache que je suis juste derrière la porte » elle rit, puis le regarda disparaitre.

« Ecoute Kate, je suis sincèrement désolé pour la dernière fois... Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée, je te promets que tout ce que je t'ai dit était faux. Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé » Elle le regardait : il était sincère. « Ecoute quand j'ai appris que tu avais été blessé, ça m'a fait terriblement mal, et j'ai réalisé à quel point je tenais à toi... » Il se tenait devant elle, et lui caressa la joue « Je t'aime Kate pardonne moi... Laisse-moi une seconde chance, je t'en prie... »

« Josh » Elle retira sa main de sa joue « Ecoute, ce que tu m'as dit m'a fait du mal sur le coup, c'est vrai, mais maintenant je m'en moque... Quand je t'ai appelé la dernière fois, c'était parce que je n'étais plus sure de ce que j'éprouvais pour toi, et ce que tu m'as dis... ça l'a confirmé : je ne t'aime plus, et ça ne changera plus » Il baissa la tête.

« Et lui tu l'aimes ? Vraiment ? » il tourna la tête en direction de Castle, qui était le couloir. En le voyant, elle sourit.

« Oui, vraiment. Et ça depuis le premier jour où je l'ai rencontré, c'est juste que je me le cachais à moi-même ou je n'étais pas prête, je ne sais pas... Mais oui je l'aime vraiment, et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais le perdre » Josh ne pouvait rien dire devant ses mots : il était clair que tout était fini entre eux, et qu'elle aimait réellement Castle.

« Hum... J'espère que vous serez heureux au moins, c'est tout ce que je vous souhaite » dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur son front « Au revoir Kate » puis il sortit de la chambre. Kate vit les deux hommes discutaient dans le couloir, avant de se serrer la main. Enfin, Castle rentra dans la chambre.

« Hi ! Quesqu'il t'a dit ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Eh bien, il m'a dit qu'il avait voulu que tu lui laisses une seconde chance. Je te jure qu'à ce moment là, je l'aurai bien giflé mais je me suis retenu » elle rit, puis il reprit « Et puis il m'a dit que tu n'en avais pas envie, parce que tu aimais un homme, vraiment beau gosse, alors je me suis dis que je pouvais le laisser tranquille. Alors c'est vrai tu es amoureuse d'un beau gosse ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, avant de rétorquer :

« Hmm... Peut être bien, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il a dit qu'il était beau gosse, parce que ce n'est pas le cas... »

« Oh... » il baissa la tête, comme déçu.

« Par contre, il est carrément canon, je dirais même que c'est un dieu vivant, avec un corps...hmmm... à croquer ! Et puis, au lit il n'est pas trop mal... »

« Pas trop mal, hein ? » il s'approcha d'elle, plaçant ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes.

« Bon d'accord, il est assez doué... »

« Assez ? »

« Très doué » puis elle l'embrassa. Quand ils se séparèrent, il souffla :

« Vous en avez de la chance détective, d'être tombé sur un homme comme lui ! J'espère qu'il vous traitera comme il se doit »

« Oh mais il a intérêt, car je peux être très...très méchante » elle lui mordilla la lèvre.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas des preuves mais je pense qu'il faut que vous vous reposez, vous vous êtes fait tiré dessus je vous rappelle, détective! »

Elle râla, comme une petite fille qui n'obtient pas ce qu'elle veut.

« Mais moi je veux rester avec toi ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne partirai pas ! Je resterai juste là » il pointa la chaise « à t'admirer, à te dévorer des yeux » il leva les sourcils rapidement, avec son air malicieux, ce qui l'a fit sourire.

« Merci » elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, avant qu'elle ne se repose sur les oreillers.

« Toujours Kate, toujours » répliqua-t-il, s'asseyant dans le fauteuil.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey hey, I'm back ! )**

**Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre avant, mais j'ai eu des bigs problèmes avec l'ordi, enfin bref, je suis maintenant là !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**And now ENJOY ! D**

**Chap 11 :**

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Kate fut surprise de se retrouver seule. Elle balaya la chambre d'hôpital du regard. Rien. Puis elle vit la porte de la chambre, à peine ouverte, et aperçu la silhouette de l'écrivain. Il parlait avec quelqu'un, mais elle ne put savoir qui. Castle tourna la tête, et aperçu la jeune femme réveillée. Il sourit, et entra dans la pièce.

« Hi Kate ! » dit-il, avant de déposer un baiser sur ces lèvres « Bien dormie ? »

« Hi ! Plutôt bien, et toi ? T'as réussir à dormir un peu ? » demanda-t-elle, jouant avec les doigts de l'écrivain.

« Un petit peu, oui, mais je préférais te regarder dormir. T'es magnifique, même quand tu dors » la jeune femme sentit ses joues chauffaient, alors qu'il la regardait en souriant « Je vais aller faire un tour au loft, pour prendre une douche et me changer » il regarda sa chemise, pleine de sang « je te promets de revenir vite.. »

Elle parut déçue, puis il termina sa phrase « En attendant, pour pas que tu t'ennuies de moi » elle leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit rire l'écrivain « je t'ai fait venir une invitée de choix ! »

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit et Lanie entra dans la chambre.

« Lanie ! » dit Beckett, heureuse de voir sa meilleure amie.

« Hi ma belle ! Heureuse de te voir en vie ! » le couple sourit à cette réflexion.

Castle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa muse, avant d'ajouter :

« Bon je vais vous laisser entre filles. Je vais faire un tour au loft. Je serais de retour dans l'après midi. Je t'aime » puis il l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Je t'aime aussi ! » Il quitta la chambre, mais la jeune femme ne le quittait pas des yeux, toujours en souriant, et se mordillant la lèvre. Elle pensait à leur avenir, maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Lanie la voyant rêvasser, se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention, ce qui fut efficace puisque la jeune femme tourna la tête.

« Oh, excuse moi Lanie, je pensais... » puis elle sourit à nouveau.

« Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai vu que tu pensais ! » les jeunes femmes rigolèrent « Bon à quand le mariage alors ? »

Beckett la regarda choquée, ce qui fit rire sa meilleure amie.

« Mariage ? Tu ne te précipites pas un peu Lanie, quand même ? On est ensemble depuis à peine une semaine, et toi tu me vois déjà la bague au doigt ? » la jeune détective sourit à cette pensée : devenir la femme de Castle... Elle en avait rêvé des dizaines de fois.

« Ecoute ma belle » le ton de Lanie était plus sérieux « ça ne fait pas qu'une semaine que vous êtes ensemble, mais des années ! D'accord, vous sortez ensemble depuis une semaine, mais pendant toutes ces années, ce petit jeu de flirt revenait au même » La jeune détective écoutait son amie attentivement. En effet, elle avait raison, cela faisait des années qu'ils se tournaient autour. « Alors moi, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il te le demande à un moment ou à un autre » Puis elle sourit.

Beckett lui sourit en retour. Elle fut surprise que cette discussion ne l'effraye pas. En effet, elle voulait se marier, fonder une famille, comme tout le monde, mais à chaque fois qu'elle était avec un homme, l'idée de se marier avec lui, l'effrayait. Mais pas cette fois. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était le bon.

La voyant songer à nouveau, la jeune légiste ajouta :

« Rassure-moi, s'il te demande, tu répondras oui ? »

« Bien sur, et ne t'inquiètes pas, tu seras mon témoin ! » répliqua la jeune femme, sans hésitation, le sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent encore pendant des heures, puis à l'heure du midi, la jeune légiste due s'éclipser.

« Bon je dois te laisser ma belle. Ça m'a fait plaisir ce petit moment entre filles ! Et si par hasard, tu as d'autres choses croustillantes à me raconter, tu connais mon numéro ! » Puis la jeune femme sortit de la chambre. A travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle put voir, que son amie passait un coup de fil et ne put entendre que quelques mots :

_« Oui…oui… et j'avais raison ! » _

Quelques minutes plus tard, une infirmière ainsi que son médecin arriva. C'était un homme, d'une quarantaine d'années, assez costaud : il ressemblait à Josh, sauf qu'il était blond. _Tous les médecins se ressemblent ou quoi ? _pensa-t-elle, mais son médecin, lui fit tout de même une bomme impression.

« Détective Beckett, je suis le docteur Phelps, c'est moi qui m'occupe de votre cas, pendant votre hospitalisation. Comment vous sentez vous, aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bonjour docteur. Eh bien, je vais plutôt bien, avec aux antidouleurs, je n'ai pas mal au ventre, donc ça va »

« Très bien. C'est vrai que vous avez l'air très en forme, pour quelqu'un qui a subit une intervention aussi lourde. Vous êtes solides, détective » Cette réflexion la fit sourire.

« Merci. Sinon vous savez quand est ce que je pourrais sortir ? »

« Je pense que vous pourrez sortir dans les prochains jours, vu votre état. Il faut juste que nous fassions quelques tests, et vous serez libres de rentrer chez vous. Cependant, je vous conseille, tout de même, de prendre plusieurs semaines de vacances ! Il faut vraiment que vous vous reposiez ! »

Même si le fait de ne pas pouvoir travailler sur le champ, la contrarier un peu, elle était contente de sortir dans quelques jours.

« Entendu docteur » Ils entendirent un coup à la porte.

« Il me semble que vous avez de la visite, alors nous allons vous laisser ! A demain détective »

« Merci docteur, à demain »

Le médecin, suivi de l'infirmière, sortirent de la chambre et laissèrent la place à Jim Beckett.

« Papa ! Quesque tu fais ici ? » demanda la jeune femme, surprise, mais heureuse de le voir.

« Hey ma puce ! Eh bien, je viens voir ma fille adorée, je n'ai pas le droit ? » répondit-il, avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa fille. Il prit une chaise, et s'assit à côté du lit de sa fille. « Alors que t'as dit le médecin ? »

« Que je pourrais sortir dans les prochains jours ! » répondit-elle, tout sourire.

« C'est génial ! D'ailleurs en parlant de ta sortie, je voulais savoir si tu voulais passer du temps avec ton vieux père ? »

« Bien sur que je veux passer du temps avec toi papa ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, et tu m'as manqué ! »

« Toi aussi ma puce ! Je me suis dis, qu'une ou deux semaines après ta sortie, on aurait pu se prendre quelques semaines de vacances, tu en penses quoi ? » demanda-t-il, alors que son sourire s'élargit à la pensée de passer des vacances avec sa fille.

« Ça serait super papa ! Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir ! » enchaina la jeune femme. A ce moment là, Castle entra dans la chambre de sa muse, et ajouta :

« Qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir ? De m'avoir à tes côtés jours et nuits pendant deux semaines ? » dit-il avec un petit sourire malicieux.

« Hmm.. ça aussi, mais on ne parlait pas de toi, en fait ! Tu n'es pas le centre du monde _Writer boy_ » répliqua la jeune femme.

« _Man, _Kate, _Writer man, _je te l'ai assez prouvé, nan ? » continua Rick, alors qu'il leva un sourcil brièvement, amusé par sa réponse.

Jim, qui se trouvait entre les deux jeunes adultes, était amusé par leur relation : elle était si fusionnelle. _On peut dire qu'ils se sont bien trouvés ces deux là _pensa-t-il, heureux que sa fille ait trouvé quelqu'un de bien.

« Bref…Bonjour Jim, comment allez vous ? » sourit Castle

« Je vais bien merci, et tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. Après tout, tu seras le futur mari de ma fille » dit-il, malicieusement.

Cette remarque fit rougir Kate, mais amusa beaucoup Rick, qui en rit pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Ça marche Jim, et oui, j'espère bien, un jour épouser votre magnifique fille car elle est tout simplement… » il se tourna vers Beckett « extraordinaire, et que c'est la chose que je souhaite le plus au monde »

Ils se regardèrent tout les deux, intensément, comme à leur habitude, mais à cet instant, leur moment avait l'air encore plus fort. Beckett dû, à son plus grand regret, cassé ce moment pour ne pas mettre mal à l'aise son père.

« En fait tout à l'heure, mon père m'invitait à passer quelques semaines avec lui, après ma sortie » Castle fut déçu, car il avait prévu de prendre soin d'elle à sa sortie pendant deux semaines. Voyant sa déception, elle s'empressa d'ajouter « enfin on partirait le 20, c'est ça papa ? » Le vieil homme acquiesça, et le visage de Castle s'illumina.

« Ah mais c'est une excellente idée ! Vous savez où vous allez partir ? » demanda-t-il, se tournant vers le vieil homme.

« Hmm… à vrai dire je n'ai pas encore regardé le prix des appartements à louer, donc il faudra voir ça, assez vite d'ailleurs »

« Pas besoin de chercher, j'ai l'endroit parfait pour vous ! » répliqua le jeune homme, tout souriant « Et en plus de ça, ça ne vous coutera rien… »

« Il est hors de question que tu payes quoique ce soir Rick ! » coupa Kate.

« Eh doucement ma belle, je n'ai pas dit que j'allais payer vos vacances, j'ai juste dit que j'avais l'endroit idéal pour vous, et que vous n'auriez pas besoin de payer, c'est différent ! » dit-il, déposant sa main sur celle de la jeune femme, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Jim et ajouta « J'ai une maison dans les Hamptons, vous n'avez qu'à aller là bas ! Il y a une piscine, et il suffit de sortir de la maison, pour se retrouver sur la plage ! »

Jim Beckett se tourna vers sa fille, l'interrogeant du regard. C'était une bonne idée, ils pourraient se retrouver et partager des moments père/fille comme avant, et le logement ne leur couterait rien.

« Ça serait vraiment bien, oui ! Merci Rick, merci beaucoup ! » le vieil homme s'avança, et enlaça le jeune écrivain, qui fut surpris par le geste d'affection. Kate, regarda cette scène, amusée, de voir son père et son écrivain s'enlacer.

Quand ils séparèrent le jeune homme déclara, avec un grand sourire :

« Y a pas problème, et ça me fait plaisir que vous puissiez vous retrouver ! D'ailleurs, je pourrais vous emmener, je vous ferai visiter et je repartirai ! »

« Merci Rick ! » sourit Jim. Il se tourna vers sa fille, et lui chuchota à l'oreille, la taquinant « Ce garçon est vraiment en or, je suis bien content qu'il soit mon beau fils »

« Oui je sais qu'il est en or, mais ce n'est pas ton beau fils, du moins pas encore » répliqua-t-elle, faisant un clin d'œil à son père.

**XXXXX**

« Bon je vais vous laisser » dit Jim, après avoir parlé, avec les deux tourtereaux, pendant plusieurs heures. « Tu sors en fin de semaine, c'est ça ? » elle hocha la tête positivement « Alors on se verra, la semaine prochaine ! » Il déposa un bisou sur la joue de sa fille et ajouta tendant une main à Rick « C'est bien chez toi qu'elle va après sa sortie ? »

« Exactement » répondit-il, avec un énorme sourire sur son visage, tout en secouant la main de Jim.

« Bien bien. Allez, bonne nuit » puis il ouvrit la porte et sortit.

A l'instant où la porte de la chambre se referma, Castle, ayant comme une illumination, se leva d'un bond et sortit interpelant Jim, laissant Kate dans la chambre, surprise par cette vive réaction.

« Jim ! Attends ! »


	12. Chapter 12

**Chap 12**

Le vieil homme se retourna, et vit l'écrivain courir après lui.

« Quesqu'il se passe Rick ? » demanda-t-il, lorsque Rick se trouva devant lui.

« Euh…J'ai quelque chose à vous demander en fait ! Ça peut paraitre bête et très rapide » il se passa une main dans les cheveux, gêné par la situation « mais déjà il faut que vous sachiez que j'aime votre fille plus que tout, et que pour rien au monde, je voudrais la voir souffrir ! Je ferais toujours ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la protéger, je vous le jure ! »

« Je le sais, Rick, je le sais très bien ! Et je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer ! » sourit le vieil.

« Oui oui, mais là c'est différent en fait… Je voulais savoir si vous étiez d'accord pour que j'épouse votre fille… enfin pour que je lui demande déjà ! »

Cette demande réchauffa le cœur du vieil homme. _Il vient me voir pour me demander la main de ma fille, et il croit encore qu'elle peut répondre non ! Ce gamin est vraiment génial ! _jubila-t-il intérieurement, heureux pour sa fille.

« Evidement Rick, évidement que je suis d'accord ! Vous êtes la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé depuis plusieurs années ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse avec un homme, et si vous ne l'épouseriez pas, je vous aurai pris pour un idiot ! » L'écrivain rit « Alors oui Rick, je suis totalement d'accord pour que vous demandiez ma fille en mariage ! »

Cette dernière phrase mit l'écrivain en joie : il pouvait demander la femme de sa vie en mariage, et son père était totalement pour ! Un énorme sourire se dessina sur les visages des deux hommes.

« Tu ne vas pas lui demander là quand même ? » s'interrogea Jim.

« Non, bien sur que non » répondit-il, amusé « Je vais essayer de trouver la meilleure façon pour lui demander, et je crois que j'ai une idée, mais j'aurais besoin de vous.

**XXXXXXX**

_**2 semaines après la sortie de l'hôpital, la nuit avant le départ des Beckett dans les Hamptons…**_

« Tu vas me manquer, tu sais ? » dit le jeune homme blottit contre sa muse, dans son grand lit, ses bras entourant la taille. Elle se retourna alors pour lui faire face, et ajouta avant de l'embrasser :

« Tu vas me manquer aussi »

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il murmura :

« Je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir me passer de toi, ça va vraiment être horrible ces deux semaines sans toi ! En plus, je vais avoir froid maintenant, la nuit » Cela fit rire la jeune femme « Nan, mais sérieusement, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi… toute ma vie.. » Cette déclaration fit frissonner la jeune femme, car elle ressentait exactement la même chose.

« Elles vont être horrible pour moi aussi, tu sais ! Et je crois que moi aussi, j'aurais besoin de toi toute ma vie… » Cette déclaration remplit le jeune homme de désir, il l'embrassa alors passionnément, et entre quelques baisers, il souffla :

« Mon dieu, je t'aime Kate… comme un fou »

Cette nuit ne s'annonçait pas très reposante, comme la majorité des nuits précédentes…

**XXXXXXX**

Le trajet en direction des Hamptons se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Jim raconta quelques histoires embarrassantes de Kate étant plus jeune, ce qui fit beaucoup rire le jeune homme. Enfin, après plusieurs heures de voyage, ils arrivèrent à leur destination. Ils descendirent alors du véhicule, et pendant que Rick déchargea la voiture, le père et la fille étaient admiratifs devant la maison, la magnifique maison de vacances de l'écrivain.

« Wahou… Cette maison est tout simplement… » commença Kate

« Géniale ? J'avoue que cette maison est géniale, mais le plus génial c'est la piscine et surtout la plage ! » termina l'écrivain, qui avait fini de décharger les valises « Bon, je vais vous faire visiter et j'y vais ! »

La visite de la maison dura au moins une demi heure, tellement elle était grande, le temps de tout montrer. A la fin de cette visite, Jim s'était excusé et était parti prendre une douche. Kate, raccompagna Rick jusqu'à la voiture. Il l'a prit par la taille, la serrant contre lui, alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme.

« Tu vas me manquer ! Je t'aime…tellement Rick » souffla-t-elle, dans son cou. Il s'écarta légèrement de la jeune femme, approcha ses lèvres des siennes, et murmura :

« Je t'aime aussi _mon amour _» puis il l'embrassa.

Ils restèrent comme cela plusieurs minutes, avant qu'il ne décide de monter dans le véhicule.

« Au fait, la semaine prochaine, on part avec Alexis faire un peu de camping » Elle regarda l'écrivain surpris par cette déclaration « Oui je fais du camping, ça peut paraitre bizarre mais j'en fais » elle rit « Bref, je n'aurais surement pas de réseau donc on ne pourra pas trop se joindre comme on s'était dit » conclua-t-il, avec un petit sourire triste.

« Hmm… Ok, de toute façon on va tenir, une semaine sans se parler, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, non ? »

« C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Bon allez, j'y vais ! Profite bien de ces vacances pour te reposer, et te retrouver avec ton père » puis il l'embrassa, avant de démarrer le moteur.

«Oui, ça va être bien, je le sens » dit-elle, avec un grand sourire. Puis elle le regarda partir, pensant qu'elle n'allait pas le voir pendant deux semaines…

**XXXXXXX**

Les jours passèrent tranquillement. Comme prévu le jeune homme appela sa muse tous les soirs pour parle, au moins une heure, de leurs journées. Et comme il l'avait dit, étant parti camper avec Alexis, et n'ayant pas de réseau, la deuxième semaine passa, sans ses appels. Pendant ces deux semaines, Kate et Jim firent pleins de choses, comme avant : des balades sur la plage tout en mangeant de bonnes glaces, des virés en bateau, des barbecues… Ces deux semaines étaient passés rapidement, mais ils ne s'étaient pas ennuyer une seule seconde.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le dernier jour aux Hamptons, Kate ne savait pas le programme de la journée. Quand elle descendit dans la cuisine, son père lui avait préparé un petit déjeuner comme quand elle était petite. Elle embrassa son père, puis s'assit, savourant son petit déjeuner. Jim, qui avait déjà déjeuné, vint s'asseoir en face de sa fille.

« Alors qu'est ce qui est prévu aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle finissait son pancake.

« Eh bien, j'avais pensé que ce matin, on aurait pu se reposer autour de la piscine, et puis cette après midi, j'avais prévu de t'emmener faire du shopping. Et ce soir, je voulais t'emmener diner en ville, qu'est ce que tu en penses, Katie ? »

« Ça s'annonce être encore une belle journée ! » répondit-elle, toute souriante.

Ils passèrent alors la matinée au bord de la piscine, à bronzer et à se baigner. Puis après le repas de midi, ils partirent en direction de la ville, qui se trouvait à dix minutes à pied, en passant par la plage. Une fois arrivés, ils firent différent magasins, et Kate acheta plusieurs petits souvenirs pour ses amis du 12th. Puis ils passèrent devant une vitrine où se trouvait cette magnifique robe, qui tapa dans l'œil de Kate. C'était une robe assez sobre, classique, bleue, avec un décolleté plongeant. Jim, voyant sa fille devant la vitrine, en train d'admirer la robe, lui proposa d'aller l'essayer. Elle accepta, et une fois enfilée, elle sortit de la cabine pour la montrer à son père. Ce dernier fut ébloui. C'est vrai que cette robe était belle, mais on aurait dit qu'elle avait été dessinée pour elle, car elle lui allait à merveille.

« Wahou Katie… tu es magnifique ma puce » bafouilla-t-il.

« Merci papa. Je pense que je vais l'acheter ! » dit-elle, se mordillant la lèvre. Elle adoré cette robe.

« Le contraire aurait été une grosse erreur, et tu ne vas pas l'acheter, je te l'offre » Alors qu'elle commença à protester, il continua « Tu n'as pas le choix, je te l'offre ! Et tu devras même la mettre ce soir pour aller manger avec ton vieux père » Ils rirent puis passèrent en case pour payer la robe. Après avoir fait un tour chez un glacier, ils marchèrent sur la plage, en direction de la maison.

« Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de passer ces deux semaines avec toi, tu sais ? Depuis la mort de maman …» sa voix se serra. Malgré le temps, cette pensée lui briser toujours le cœur, même si au fil des années, cette souffrance s'estompait petit à petit. « On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de se retrouver, et je crois qu'on en avait besoin tout de même »

Jim passa son bras autour de l'épaule de sa fille, et la serra contre lui, tout en continuant à marcher.

« Ça m'a fait très plaisir aussi Katie, et même si on ne passait pas énormément de temps ensemble après sa mort, ça ne voulait pas dire que je n'étais pas là pour toi. Tu sais, quand j'ai arrêté de boire, c'était grâce à toi » Elle fut surprise qu'il parle de son alcoolisme car ils n'en parlaient pas souvent, même pas du tout. « Je pensais à toi, à chaque fois que j'allais replonger, et ça m'a rendu plus fort » Elle fut émue par cette déclaration, et déposa un bisou sur sa joue. Puis ils arrivèrent à la maison. En entrant, Jim regarda sa montre, et ajouta :

« Bon on dit qu'on part dans une heure, c'est bon ? » Elle hocha la tête « Je vais dans ma chambre, dormir un peu, tu viendras me réveiller si je ne le suis pas ? » Elle hocha de nouveau la tête.

Elle monta, elle aussi, dans sa chambre, déposa les paquets sur le lit, quand soudain son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha sans même regarder l'écran.

« Beckett »

« Hi Kate ! »

« Lanie ! Comment tu vas ? » Elle était contente d'entendre la voix de sa meilleure amie, étant donné que cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, puisque cette dernière était partie avec Esposito en vacances, une semaine avant elle.

« Très bien, et toi ? Comment ça se passe avec ton père ? Ton _Ricky _ne te manque pas trop ? » demanda-t-elle, taquinant son amie.

« Ah ah ah ! Moque-toi de moi, vas-y ! Mes vacances se passent très bien, et non _Castle _ne me manque pas….trop… »

« Menteuse ! Tu m'as pris pour qui ? Je suis ta meilleure amie je te rappelle, alors n'essaye même pas ça avec moi ! Je te connais trop bien ! » Les deux jeunes femmes rirent à cette réflexion.

« Bref…passons, comment se passe tes vacances, avec ton prince charmant ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent ensemble encore pendant trente minutes, se taquinant, avant que Kate ne fut obligé de raccrocher pour se préparer.

« Bon je vais devoir te laisser Lanie, je dois aller me préparer mon père m'emmène diner en ville ! On se voit à mon retour ? »

« Y a intérêt, oui ! Bisous Kate, et profite de ta dernière soirée sans Castle ! »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Lanie avait déjà raccroché. Kate se prépara alors, enfilant sa robe, qu'elle avait achetée l'après-midi même. Puis elle alla dans la salle de bain, se maquiller.

Après s'être faite toute belle, elle sortit de sa chambre, et toqua à la porte de la chambre de son père. Pas de réponse. Elle entra alors, pensant qu'il dormait toujours. Personne. Il n'y avait même plus ses affaires. Inquiète, elle décida de l'appeler, malheureusement elle tomba sur sa messagerie.

Puis elle entendit des bruits dans le salon, elle appela alors son père :

« Papa, c'est toi ? »

Puis les bruits cessèrent. Le sang de Kate se glaça : elle n'aimait pas trop ce silence, et encore moins cette situation…

**Ok, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

**Surtout dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chap 13**

Kate descendit lentement l'escalier. Une fois descendue, elle regarda autour d'elle. Les lumières étaient éteintes, mais le salon était éclairé par des bougies, qui se trouvaient un peu partout. Elle vit sur la table basse, un grand bouquet de fleurs, et sur le sol se trouvait des dizaines, voir des centaines, de pétales de roses rouges. Elle s'avança alors, vers la table basse où se trouvait une petite carte à côté des fleurs :

_Désolé pour notre soirée, mais je me suis dis que tu préférerais sa soirée !  
>Amusez vous bien !<em>

_Love you, Katie_

_Dad_

Elle sentit alors des bras, enroulant sa taille, et des mains se déposaient sur son bas ventre, ainsi qu'une tête se calant dans sa nuque.

« Je t'ai manqué ? » le souffle chaud de son écrivain, la fit frissonner. Il déposa alors un baiser son cou, et la fit tourner pour lui faire face. Il se sépara d'elle, et se recula.

« Woow… ton père avait raison, cette robe est faite pour toi ! Tu es magnifique _chérie _! » puis il s'avança à nouveau, et la serra contre lui, et l'embrassa tendrement.

Quand ils durent se séparer, il murmura :

« Mon dieu, si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué ! C'était dur, je l'avoue ! » puis il l'embrassa de nouveau, profitant de leur retrouvaille.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, c'est vrai ! Mais bon la prochaine fois, tu viendras avec nous, comme ça il n'y aura pas ce problème ! »

« Je prends note, je prends note ! » Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent. Castle prit sa main, et l'amena dehors, sur la plage. Il y avait, sur le sable, une grande couverture, où des pétales de roses étaient déposés délicatement. Il y avait un panier en osier, où se trouvait leur diner. Et autour de la couverture, sur le sable, était dessiné un énorme cœur.

« C'est très jolie, Rick » dit-elle, se blottissant contre lui.

« J'espérais que ça tu apprécirais! » répondit-il, déposant un baiser sur sa joue. « T'as faim, j'espère ? »

« Oui ! »

Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, savourant leur diner. Ils parlèrent de leurs vacances : Beckett raconta ce qu'elle avait fait avec son père, les balades, les barbecues… Castle raconta, quand à lui, sa semaine de camping, ce qui amusa beaucoup Kate. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à l'imaginer faire du camping. Après avoir fini de manger, Castle se leva, alluma la chaine hifi et tendit une main à Kate, lui demandant :

« Detective Beckett, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? » Elle prit sa main, et se blottit contre lui.

Ils étaient là, tous les deux, sur cette plage, à danser. Ils dansèrent en silence, et Kate put écouter les paroles de la chanson :

_Find me here  
>Speak to me<br>I want to feel you  
>I need to hear you<br>You are the light  
>That's leading me<br>To the place where I find peace again._

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
>You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.<br>You are the light to my soul.  
>You are my purpose...you're everything.<em>

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
>Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?<em>

« Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'avais dit quand je t'avais demandé quand est ce que l'on savait quand on était amoureux ? » souffla le jeune homme, à l'oreille. Elle répondit par un léger « Hmm », il continua alors :

« Tu m'avais dit que toutes les chansons avaient un sens. Et tu avais tellement raison. Aujourd'hui, à chaque fois que j'écoute une chanson, je me concentre sur les paroles, car elles sont tellement vraies. Je sais que ça peut paraitre bête parce qu'on n'est pas ensemble depuis très longtemps, mais je suis amoureux comme je ne l'ai jamais été. C'est comme cette chanson, Kate, si tu l'écoutes bien, tu verras que tout ce qui est dit, c'est ce que je ressens pour toi. » Il se mit alors à chanter la fin de la chanson, se séparant d'elle pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. __

_« Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
>You're everything,everything<br>You're all I want your all I need  
>You're everything, everything.<br>You're all I want you're all I need.  
>You're everything, everything<br>You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything _»

Elle le regardait, et pouvait sentir tout ce qu'il éprouvait à travers un regard, et, une chanson. Une larme traversa sa joue, elle était tellement heureuse de l'avoir. Elle le regardait chanter, et n'avait qu'une envie: l'embrasser._  
><em>

___« And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
>Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?<br>How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
>Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? <em>»

Juste après avoir chanté la dernière phrase, il se sépara d'elle, mit un genou à terre, toujours sans la quitter des yeux. Il sortit alors, une petite boite de sa poche de son jean et l'ouvrit, faisant apparaitre une bague de fiançailles. Après s'être éclaircit la voix, étant stressé par la situation, il déclara :

« Je sais que ça peut paraitre rapide, mais comme je viens de le dire, tu es tout pour moi Kate, et je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. Je ne veux plus qu'on perde notre temps, je crois qu'on en a assez perdu, et je ne vois pas mon futur sans toi, c'est pourquoi, je te demande, aujourd'hui, si toi, Katherine Beckett, tu acceptes de devenir ma femme ? » Kate, surprise et émue par sa proposition, pleura, de joie, évidement, mais arriva tout de même à dire :

« Oui...Oui…bien sur que je le veux » Un énorme sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'écrivain, qui passa la bague au doigt de sa future femme, avant de se relever et que cette dernière ne lui saute dans les bras. Tout deux rirent. Ils se firent face, le front de l'écrivain posait sur celui de sa future femme. Ils se regardèrent et sourirent.

Puis il l'embrassa tendrement, mais à peine avoir décollé ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme, cette dernière les captura, à nouveau, de manière plus passionnée. Sentant son désir montait, l'écrivain se sépara d'elle, lui prit la main, et couru en direction de la maison. Voyant son envie pressante, elle décida de jouer un peu avec lui, enlevant sa robe dans le salon.

Quand il sentit qu'elle ne le suivait pas, il se retourna et fit face à la femme de vie. _Mon dieu, elle va me tuer_, pensa-t-il. Il s'approcha vers elle, mais elle fit le tour du canapé pour l'éviter.

« Tu veux jouer ? » demanda-t-il, alors qu'il avait du mal à garder ses esprits tellement il avait envie d'elle.

« Hmmm hmmm » répliqua-t-elle, se mordillant la lèvre, ce qui excita davantage l'écrivain. _Ok, là j'en peux plus !_

Il sauta par-dessus le canapé, et la prit dans ses bras. Une main posée dans le bas de son dos nu, et une main derrière sa nuque, pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Ils reculèrent ensemble, et butèrent sur le mur. Il regarda alors un bref instant en direction de sa chambre, puis reprit la possession de ses lèvres.

« Vi…viens… » alors qu'il allait se détacher d'elle pour l'emmener dans sa chambre, elle le tira encore plus vers elle. Il comprit alors qu'elle aussi avait terriblement envie de lui et qu'elle ne voulait pas bouger. Il comprit alors qu'il ne le ferait pas dans la chambre, mais ici, contre ce mur…

Il partit alors à la découverte de son corps, l'embrassant dans le cou, puis descendit au niveau de sa poitrine. Il dégrafa alors son soutien gorge, pendant qu'elle lui retirait sa chemise. Une fois la chemise enlevée, elle s'attaqua à la ceinture de son pantalon, et remarqua qu'il était déjà très serré dedans. Elle rit, voyant l'effet qu'elle pouvait lui faire en quelques minutes. Pour aller plus vite, il l'aida à retirer son pantalon, et en profita pour retirer en même temps son boxer. Pendant ce temps, elle retira son string. Ils se retrouvèrent nus, et repartirent dans leurs baisers.

Sentant que le moment était venu, il la souleva légèrement, et immédiatement, elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de l'écrivain, lui permettant alors de la pénétrer. Il commença alors ses mouvements de bassin, accélérant lentement le rythme, accompagné des gémissements de sa femme…future femme… Sentant le point culminant arriver, il accéléra encore la cadence, et fit gémir de plus en plus la jeune femme, qui criait à présent son nom. Puis vint l'orgasme faisant crier les deux jeunes adultes.

Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes contre le mur sans bouger, le temps de retrouver leurs esprits. Puis il la décolla du mur, lui permettant de se remettre sur ces deux pieds, ce qu'elle fit. Une fois sur ses pieds, elle s'avança vers lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou, alors qu'il passait les siens toujours de sa taille, et l'embrassa tendrement. Même s'il l'avait de nombreuses fois, les sensations ne changeaient pas, comme s'ils le faisaient pour la première fois, à chaque fois.

« Au fait, je t'ai pas dis, mais j'ai arrêté la pilule » murmura-t-elle, entre deux baisers. Et elle sentit l'écrivain sourire, car il venait de comprendre ce que cela signifiait, et ce que l'avenir leur réservait...

**The End !**

**Alors déjà, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la chanson, c'est **_**Everything **_**de Lifehouse.**

**Bon ok, j'aurais pu faire mieux comme fin, mais bon, fallait finir sur quelque chose de positif, alors bon )**

**D'ailleurs, je commence une nouvelle fic' (pour ceux qui ne savent pas, elle s'intitule **_**True). **_**Alors j'espère que cette fic' vous plaira tout autant ! **

**Je voulais encore vous remercier pour ces reviews, vous avez été formidable ! :D En tout cas j'espère que vous étiez content de lire cette fic ! **

**Gros bisous à tous ! xoxo**_  
><em>


End file.
